SECRETO
by natsu x777
Summary: PRIMER SAGA: Natsu,gajeel y wendy emprenden un viaje para encontrar a sus respectivos dragones,mientras en el gremio una noticia les hará pensar si traicionarlos es la mejor manera de que no se separen de ellos,pero se equivocaron...
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETO**

Es mi primera historia… ojala les guste n.n

los personajes no son mios excepto uno los demas son del gran mangaka HIRO-MASHIMA

**CAPITULO I**

**Viaje y verdad**

_**En el gremio de magos Fairy Tail se encontraba en una muy extraña tranquilidad, ya que Natsu Dragneel se había ido con Gajeel y Wendy a buscar sus dragones ya que les habían dado una información que puede dar con su localización. Lo extraño de todo es que ellos no llevaron a nadie con ellos, algo un poco inusual.**_

_**En la barra al frente de Mirajane se encontraba una maga celestial recostada y muy aburrida:**_

Ahhhh…que aburrición, no es lo mismo si él no está acá…._**(Suspiro)**_

¿Ara ya no puedes vivir sin Natsu?

Si….Creo que si….. Ah! Mira e…e...Eso….es…..mentira….yo…..hablaba…d.d.d. de plue si eso es

Pero si plue está al lado tuyo

Pupuun. _**Saludo un poco confundido**_

AAAAAHHHH! Plue hace cuanto llevas ahí te extrañaba tanto! _**Estaba muy sonrojada Lucy**_

TE GUSTA! _**Imagínenselo como dice happy owo**_

Pu….puun. _**Decía plue**_

Te equivocas _**Decía una Lucy más roja que el pelo de erza**_

Ya dejando de lado eso, Yo también lo extraño, el gremio es un poco aburrido sin esos tres, además de que erza y gray están de misión con charle, happy y Lily y me pregunto esto ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

Me había dicho Natsu que cuando volviera, iríamos a una misión con happy como en los viejos tiempos y lo veía muy entusiasmado; así que me imaginaba que no se demoraría tanto…pero…..ya lleva una semana sin volver….._**Su cara se tornó de tristeza**_

Mira ¿si ellos encontraran la verdadera localización de los dragones ellos no volverían verdad?

Jummm…eso nunca lo pensé, pero Natsu siempre hace las cosas sin pensar y más cuando se trata de dragones, y es la primera vez que se demora tanto en busca de su padre.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**HACE UNA SEMANA**_

_**CASA DE LUCY:**_

AHHH que rico es bañarse ¿verdad plue?

Pupuun!

Jaja mírate como estas jaja estas derretido!

_**Salió de la ducha y se cambió de una vez ya que era muy probable que alguien estuviera en su casa...y como raro Natsu y happy estaban ahí….pero…**_

Yo Lucy

Mira Lucy ¿quieres pescado?

Cuantas veces tengo que decirles….QUE NO ENTREN POR LA VENTANA! _**Dándole una Lucy kick a Natsu y happy**_

Cuál es tu problema Lucy **D**_**ecía un dolorido Natsu**_

Aye, Lucy es cruel y yo tomándome la molestia de traerle un rico pescado y nos patea como si fuéramos unos desconocidos

Si vinieron a quejarse mejor váyanse que tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Lucy vamos a ir a una misión

AHHH! _**Decía Lucy**_

Aye, es sobre escoltar a una mujer hasta su casa está muy fácil y la recompensa es muy buena_ aproximadamente 500.000 jewels_

Con ese dinero me es suficiente para pagar unos meses de mi renta!_**Decía con una gran cara de felicidad.**_

Esta decidido nos vamos mañana. _**Lucy y happy dijeron aye!**_

Vamos al gremio Lucy.

Vamos

AYE!

_**AL LLEGAR AL GREMIO**_

Todos rodeaban a una persona de un aspecto muy misterioso:

¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?_**Decía erza**_

Estoy completamente seguro, en mi viaje estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado…además no es difícil el saber de quién es ese ruido _**Decía el tipo misterioso**_

Si llegas a decir que es mentira te volveré chatarra maldito_**Decía gajeel**_

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Ya nos han dado muchas veces información falsa de la ubicación de ellos y si pasara otra vez me sentiría muy mal_**Decía una Wendy muy esperanzada**_

¿Qué está pasando aquí?_**Preguntaba Lucy**_

Lu-chan esta persona dice haber escuchado el rugido de un dragón

_**El aspecto de Natsu pasó de felicidad a seriedad **_

¿Oye tu es cierto lo que dices? ¿Es igneel? ¿O los dragones de gajeel y Wendy?

No estoy seguro, solo escuche el rugido de un dragón _**Decía el chico misterioso**_

¿Y recuerdas el lugar en el que estabas? ¿La hora en que lo escuchaste? ¿Hace cuánto escuchaste eso? ¿Si lo escuchaste hasta hace poco porque no lo dijiste en un principio maldito?

Cálmate, cerebro de lava _**Decía el mago de hielo**_

¿Estás buscando pelea Pervertido?

No es eso, tu sabes lo que ha pasado cuando les han dado información de los dragones, tienen que pensar si esa persona está diciéndola verdad y ¿si solo es para burlarse de ustedes?

_**Natsu miro fijamente al chico **_

Vamos a ir pero esta vez solo iremos nosotros tres.

¿EHHH? ¿Por qué solo los tres? _**Decía Wendy**_

GEE HEE No me importa, pero esta vez voy porque quiero burlarme de tu cara cuando te enteres que fue una mentira y a la vez si te vemos por aquí ten asegurada una paliza mocoso

_**Luego de que el chico les dio la información de que el lugar quedaba a unos 500km al oeste de magnolia ellos emprendieron el viaje**_

Bueno nos vamos

¿Natsu vas a estar bien? _**Preguntaba Lucy muy preocupada porque la última vez Natsu estuvo deprimido casi dos semanas enteras sin comer ni hablar con nadie**_

No te preocupes Lucy voy a volver pronto no te preocupes y ¿cuándo vuelva vamos a la misión de acuerdo?_**Decía un Natsu muy esperanzado y con una gran sonrisa**_

Si, te estaremos esperando todo el gremio _**Le sonrió como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver hasta se le alcanzo a salir una lágrima.**_

Nos vemos Lucy, happy chicos!

_**Y así los tres dragon slayers emprendieron su viaje a ver si la información era cierta de la ubicación de sus padres**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ojala estés bien Natsu….._**Decía en sus pensamientos, estaba muy preocupada.**_

Yo, Lucy_**Saludaba erza y los demás**_

Bienvenidos chicos ¿cómo les fue en su misión?

Estaba muy sencillo pero ¿aún no han llegado Natsu y los otros?

No**. **_**La cara de preocupación de parte de Lucy aumentaba**_pero estoy segura que ellos están bien

Díganme ¿Ustedes nunca han pensado que el día en que Natsu encuentre la localización de su papa nunca vaya a volver?

_**Erza y gray se quedaron callados, sinceramente nunca pensaron eso, al igual happy, charle y Lily**_

Ya veo _**Decía Lucy con cara de tristeza.**_

_**De un momento a otro todos los magos estaban reunidos en el gremio disfrutando sus tiempos libres los únicos que faltaban eran Natsu, gajeel y Wendy**_

_**Y de la puerta aparece el chico que les había dado la ''localización del rugido'' a Natsu y los otros **_

_**Todos lo miraban seriamente como si lo fueran a matar **_

¿Los tres dragon slayers no han llegado aún cierto?

Maldito, a donde los mandaste _**Decía una erza muy malgeniada**_

Así que todavía no han llegado…eso me facilita las cosas _**Hablaba de forma muy tranquila**_

A que te refieres_**Decía ahora una erza confundida**_

Antes de contarles todo, ¿todos los magos de Fairy Tail están reunidos incluyendo el maestro?

Si todos están **Contestaba ahora gray**

Bueno ahora quiero que todos me pongan atención

Mi nombre es Haku soy el séptimo mago santo

_**Todos se quedaron callados un momento cuando de repente todos gritaron EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ni siquiera el maestro makarov sabía**_

Lo siento maestro por no haberlo dicho en un principio pero ya que volvieron de tenroujima hubo muchos cambios en los magos santos, pero a esto no vine hasta acá….

Y que es a lo que viniste_**Decía el maestro**_

Vengo de hablarles de la ubicación de los dragones que les había dado a Natsu, Wendy y gajeel

La información que les di a ellos era falsa

_**De un momento a otro todos los presentes se le iban a mandar a él encima y estaban muy enfurecidos**_

¿Te gusta jugar con el corazón de las demás personas? _**Gritaba erza**_

¿No sabes lo esperanzados que estaban ellos? _**Gritaba Lucy**_

No creas que vas a salir ileso de esta maldito mentiroso _**Decía gray**_

_**El maestro mando a callar a todos de un grito mientras Haku seguía tranquilo, al parecer todavía no había acabado de hablar**_

Como les decía yo les di la información falsa para alejarlos a ellos del gremio.

¿Y qué es lo que nos quieres decir entonces? _**Preguntaba ahora laxus**_

Yo les di esa dirección falsa para decirles….

_**Todo el mundo se quedó callado para escuchar lo que quería decir…..**_

En realidad si se la ubicación de los dragones igneel, metallicana y grandine….

_**Bueno esto es todo por ahora les pido le den una oportunidad a la historia si hay alguna crítica por favor díganmela para corregir, no tan duro es mi primer fanfic, el siguiente capítulo se llamara **__**SU DECISION**__** (n.n) gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRETO**

Ola a todos acá les vengo con el segundo capitulo, recuerden que pueden opinar de mi historia y dar sus opiniones respecto a el mismo, si hay algún error por favor háganmelo saber para así tomarlo en cuenta.

No siendo mas todos los personajes de esta historia no son míos exceptuando uno los demás son del gran mangaka HIRO MASHIMA

**CAPITULO II **

**SU DECISION**

_**El gremio de Fairy Tail estaba completamente en silencio luego de haber escuchado las palabras del séptimo mago santo Haku, la información que nunca esperaron escuchar, les está haciendo daño a sus corazones, ¿ qué deparara esta información?**_

La ubicación de los dragones están en tres lugares diferentes, el Dragón igneel está ubicado en las montañas del país ENCA*, metallicana está en el país de MIDI* y grandine está ubicada en el país ICEBERG* _**Decía muy seguro Haku**_

¿Y tu como sabes quienes son los dragones de Natsu y los otros? _**Preguntaba Lucy**_

_**El mago santo se rehusó a contestar esa pregunta….**_

¿Por que deberíamos creerte? _**Ahora decía Gray con una cara un poco triste**_

Círculo mágico: Spiegel _**(Espejos en alemán) esta magia te permite por medio de estos mostrar información de tu memoria, muy útil para recordar cosas.**_

_**El mago santo creo tres spiegels cada uno en lugares diferentes, lo que los magos nunca creyeron volver a ver lo están apreciando otra vez…**_

Esos son los dragones de Natsu, gajeel y Wendy _**Afirmaba Haku**_

¿Ese….Dragón…rojo...Es...el Dragón de Natsu? _**Decía Lucy**_

Si, también el de al lado es grandine y metallicana _**Decía Haku**_

_**Los magos tenían un nudo en la garganta no sabían que decir o hacer, Haku desapareció su magia dejando a los magos asimilar lo que acabaron de ver…**_

No….no puede ser _**Decía una decaída charle**_

_**El equipo Natsu y Levy se ubicaron en una de las mesas….Luego de un tiempo Haku decidió tomar la palabra…**_

Yo no les quise dar la información a Natsu y los demás porque pienso que no es mi trabajo dar dicha información.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? _**Preguntaba ahora erza**_

Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes van a contarles a ellos la ubicación de sus dragones _**Decía Haku **_

Pero…si les decimos… _**Decía Lucy **_

Puedo entender lo que están pensando en estos momentos, por eso decidí contarles a ustedes…y creo que ustedes van a tomar la decisión correcta, yo voy a guardar silencio de ahora en adelante, ustedes van a decidir si contarles o no a ellos. _**Decía muy seriamente Haku.**_

Natsu y los otros no están lejos de acá, creería que para mañana estarán llegando al gremio, así que piénsenlo muy bien, volveré dentro de una semana para confirmar su decisión.

_**Luego de que Haku se fue del gremio hubo un gran silencio, todos tenían sus miradas bajas y tristes….**_

Me voy a casa _**Decía Lucy….no quería llorar en frente de todos.**_

_**Sin más que decir se fue corriendo a su casa, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, sentía que no iba a poder correr más, quería desahogarse… cuando llego a su casa no paraba de llorar, se sentía muy mal..**_

_Que voy a hacer, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que dejes el gremio pero sobretodo no quiero que me abandones Natsu, no sé cómo sería mi vida si no estás ahí.__** Pensaba Lucy**_

_**Así fue la noche que se tiño muy oscura para Lucy y los demás, se sentían tristes, no querían que se fueran, querían bromear hacer misiones, reír todos juntos, pero….en otro lado de magnolia se encontraban tres personas…. **_

¿Crees que es lo mejor, Haku?

Estoy seguro, y debe pasar, ya que sería un problema mayor involucrar a todos los del gremio en esto. _**Decía Haku**_

Lo que quiere decir que….

Fairy Tail debe traicionar a los _Dragón Slayers…_. Por el bien de todos pero más por el de Natsu, le va a doler pero es mejor que el rompa sus lasos, ya que estarían peligrando sus seres queridos sin él saberlo… se viene una crisis que solo Natsu puede arreglar.

Sí, pero aun no entiendo una cosa, ¿por qué involucrar a Wendy y gajeel en esto?

Ustedes saben que ellos también son _Dragón Slayers_ haber involucrado solo a Natsu en esto traería sospechas en contra mía, y es mejor evitar imprevistos en este plan.

''_solo espero que los efectos no empiecen más rápido de lo previsto….Natsu'' __**pensaba Haku**_

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL GREMIO**_

_**TODOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS, IBAN A DECIDIR SI CONTARLES O NO…**_

Magos de Fairy Tail, tenemos en nuestro poder la ubicación de los padres de esos tres mocosos, pero yo no quiero que ellos se vayan son mis hijos después de todo…

_**El maestro daba su opinión hablando como padre ya que le afecto muy emocionalmente la noticia, hablaba soltando lagrimas…**_

Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con la boca callada, ya sabemos todos por las que ha tenido que pasar Natsu, pero yo no quiero que se vaya _**Decía el maestro**_

Debemos también tener en cuenta los sentimientos de ellos y no fijarnos solo en el de nosotros, se por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Natsu y creería que si se lo ocultamos dejaríamos a un lado sus sentimientos, y lo único que lograríamos es hacerle más daño del que tiene _**Decía erza**_

Todos sabemos que Natsu y los demás son muy importantes para nosotros, sería algo muy difícil hasta diría imposible poder guardar este secreto, recordemos que ellos van a llegar un poco tristes por la información falsa que les dio Haku-san _**Decía Levy**_

Pero los necesitamos no solo son fuertes en una pelea siempre nos irían a hacer falta no podríamos aguantar si viene un gremio muy poderoso a atacarnos _**Respondían otros magos**_

_**El gremio no se podía poner de acuerdo, muchos querían decir la verdad, otros decían que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto ya que nunca se enterarían, de todas las peleas que había gray, Lucy y happy guardaban silencio y tenían ensombrecidas sus miradas….**_

¿YA VAN A CALLARSE? PAR DE IMBECILES! _**Gritaba gray**_

USTEDES NO SABEN POR TODAS LAS QUE HA TENIDO QUE PASAR NATSU A CAUSA DE SU PROPIA IGNORANCIA!, DETRÁS DE ESA SONRISA QUE SIEMPRE LE VEN HAY UNA PARTE QUE NADIE CONOCE, NI SIQUIERA YO QUE CON ERZA Y HAPPY SOMOS LOS QUE MAS TIEMPO HEMOS ESTADO CON EL, ¿QUE HARIAMOS SI SE LLEGA A ENTERAR POR BOCA DE OTROS? ¿AHH? ¿COMO LE DARIAMOS LA CARA? ES MEJOR DECIRLE LA VERDAD POR QUE SI NO LE DECIMOS PUEDE HABER UNA TRAGEDIA! ¿NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO?

_**Las palabras de Gray sorprendieron a muchos, hasta a los mismos que los defendían, nunca ellos pensaron que el rival de Natsu fuera a decir unas palabras tan duras pero ciertas….**_

Puede ser que yo no sea el indicado para decirlo p...pe.r.o _**su actitud cambio a una muy triste**_ nosotros no podemos pasar por encima de lo que él quiere, y si es su decisión ir por lo que siempre busco, tenemos que dejarlo ir y que cumpla su deseo de volver a ver a su padre, lo mismo va para Wendy y gajeel.

Gray-sama tiene razón, juvia cree que si optamos por ocultarles la verdad lo único que lograremos es dañarlos más ya que Natsu-san y los demás los han estado buscando por mucho tiempo

_**Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de lo que había dicho gray mas respectivamente a Natsu todos habían decidido que el decirles la verdad era la mejor decisión….Lucy se encontraba muy pensativa, le conmovió mucho lo que había dicho gray pero….**_

¿Saben? Con Natsu he pasado momentos que nunca creí vivir, gracias a él entre al gremio, me pude fortalecer mas como maga, me ayudo a lograr algo que nunca creí olvidar…. Me ayudo a olvidar un poco el dolor que es el perder una mama, y también siempre estuvo conmigo cuando me entere de lo de mi padre_** Su cara cambio a una muy sonriente**_…. Son esos momentos que nunca voy a olvidar, cuando paso por el canal el árbol de sakura, me sentí muy feliz, Natsu no solo a mi si no a todos nos ha salvado de muchos aprietos y sacado una sonrisa una vez, yo no quiero perder esa sonrisa y lo que me hace venir cada día al gremio…

_**Todos quedaron aun mas sorprendidos, aunque las personas se enternecieron con la relación de ellos dos**_ _**nunca pensaron que Lucy se opusiera a darles la información….**_

¿Pero que es lo que estás diciendo Lucy? _**Se dispuso a hablar Happy**_

Entiendo lo que se sentiría que Natsu y los otros se fueran, pero yo más que nadie conozco a Natsu, se que si le escondemos esto que es tan importante para él no se que podría ser para lo que pase de aquí en adelante, sé que es difícil el que Natsu vaya a cumplir su sueño dejándonos de lado pero en un principio es lo que Natsu quería, aunque nunca pensé que llegara tan rápido el día en que ya se supiera la localización de igneel.

¿Dime tu Lucy: lo dices conocer lo suficiente, como para por un capricho quitarle su más grande sueño? ¿Qué tal si se entera? Quedaríamos peor Lucy, aunque ahora seas la más cercana a Natsu no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido Natsu, ni siquiera yo conozco el otro lado de Natsu._** Decía ya llorando happy**_

_**Luego de un tiempo de silencio un poco incomodo….**_

Voy a tomar la responsabilidad de todo lo que pase _**Decidida hablaba Lucy**_

Yo sé que soy nueva y que no conozco bien a Natsu tanto como ustedes, pero por eso yo quiero tenerlo más, conocerlo más, compartir con el aventuras y de a poco conocer un poco más el Natsu que ante todo siempre sonríe.

_**Todos guardaron silencio un poco, y todos tomaron una decisión…**_

Está bien, vamos a hacerlo como tú quieres Lucy _**Hablaba el maestro**_

Pero, lo que pase después de que ellos lleguen es completamente tu responsabilidad, ¿entendiste Lucy? igual va para todos, vamos a ocultar la información de la ubicación de sus dragones por un tiempo para compartir con ellos un poco más, pero el plazo para mantener la información oculta va a ser de un mes...

¿Solo un mes? _**Muchos estaban enojados con esa pregunta de Lucy**_

Si va a ser solo un mes, y luego fingiremos como si hubiéramos recibido la información el mismo día, así que de ahora en adelante este tema no se tocara hasta un mes

¿Qué no se va a hablar en un mes? _**Preguntaban tres sombras en la entrada del gremio….**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora de ahora en adelante actualizare si no se presentan cosas semanalmente…**_

_*****_** enca,midi y iceberg países donde están los dragones no son países inventados, son países que aparecen en el mapa de ERTHLAND que creo HIRO-SENSEI por los que no saben acá les dejo el link para que se informen ** . /_

_**Si hay alguna duda o algún error por favor háganmelo saber, y les agradecería su opinión de la historia eso es una motivación mas para seguir con esta historia n.n**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**principio del engaño parte 1 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SECRETO**_

Ola a todos aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero les guste.

Los personajes no son míos exceptuando uno, el resto son del gran mangaka HIRO MASHIMA

_**PRINCIPIO DEL ENGAÑO PARTE 1**_

¿Qué no se va a hablar en un mes? _Preguntaban tres sombras en la entrada del gremio…._

_El gremio quedo en un gran silencio…._

¿ …su? _Decía Lucy_

¿Qué pasa Lucy, porque no dicen nada? _Hablaba Natsu_

Bienvenidos Natsu, Gajell, Wendy. _Todos se tiran al piso, mirajane no siente la tensión en el aire…_

Si, ¿charle que esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están todos reunidos? _Decía Wendy_

No…no...Es nada, Natsu, no te preocupes. _Hablaba toda sudorosa Lucy_

Estas sudando Lucy, ¿tienes fiebre?

No…no es nada, ¿cómo te fue en tu búsqueda? _Muy cruelmente pregunto._

_Natsu se le ensombreció la mirada, al igual que Wendy…._

¿Natsu? _Ya un poco más preocupada preguntaba_

Yo ya les había dicho… _Se dispuso a hablar Gajeel_

A que te refieres Gajeel. _Preguntaba Levy_

Ya les había dicho a esos idiotas que no se ilusionaran con la búsqueda, buscamos por todos lados donde nos dijo, y como ven quedaron muy afectados, si lo vuelvo a ver juro que lo voy a matar.

Lo siento mucho charle, pero me voy a retirar. _Decía Wendy_

¿Vas a estar bien Wendy? _Preguntaba muy preocupada Charle._

Si, no te preocupes.

Yo también me voy hablamos mañana. _Dijo Natsu, y por esas mismas salió corriendo del gremio, preocupando a todos los presentes…_

Natsu… _Decía, Lucy preocupada._

Yo voy a hacer una misión, lily no me vayas a seguir, voy a ir solo. _Fue y agarro su misión, se la mostro a Mirajane y por esas mismas se fue…_

Creo que a Gajell también le afecto bastante la información falsa. _Decía Levy, muy preocupada por la actitud de Gajeel._

¿Lu-chan en serio vamos a mantener el secreto por todo un mes?

No estoy segura, mientras tenemos que hacer lo posible por animarlos.

Voy a buscar a Natsu, yo sé adónde va cuando se deprime. _Sorpresivamente Lissana emprende viaje a buscar a Natsu, pero lo que no contaba era…._

"_Lissana, recuerda que volviste de edoras hace poco, las cosas han cambiado, lamento decirte que no encontraras a Natsu a donde piensas ir" __**Pensaba Lucy.**_

_**Según Lucy, Natsu ya no se encuentra en el parque sur de Magnolia, lugar al que se dirige Lissana, Mirajane le había hablado que Natsu y Happy solían ir allí por cualquier razón, aunque comúnmente van por que peleaban o por que Natsu se deprimía… **_

Lucy…

¿Qué pasa gray?

Estas cometiendo un error al escoger el ocultarle esa información. _**Decía con una mirada fulminante Gray.**_

Solo espero que todo lo que has logrado con Natsu no lo pierdas por un capricho, eso es lo único que te voy a decir. _**Hablaba amenazadora Erza**_

Lucy, solo espero que en este mes Natsu no se vaya a enterar. _**Decía un Happy muy decaído.**_

_**Lucy no dijo nada, ciertamente ellos tenían razón, solo que ella se sentía que no podía ni quería alejarse de el, aunque… mientras ellos discutían, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había una sombra escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo….**_

_Así que el gremio mas ''unido'' jajaja. __**Decía la sombra**_

_Esta información va a ser muy valiosa para el gremio jaja…_

_**En ese momento…**_

Voy a buscar a Natsu.

''_Solo hay dos lugares en los que puedes estar Natsu, uno es en mi casa pero ya que tu viniste al gremio y por esas mismas te fuiste, debes estar en ese lugar, estoy segura que estas ahí…''_

_**Lucy se dirigió al único lugar donde según ella se encontraría Natsu, ya que la última vez Natsu al deprimirse término allá…**_

_**Se estaba ocultando el sol y una presencia de pelo rosa hacia presencia a esa gran vista, la mirada estaba mirando el cielo y no hacia ningún movimiento, ningún ruido, solo estaba ahí pensando…**_

_Igneel ¿dónde demonios estas?_

_**Lucy al llegar al bosque este de magnolia se encontró con lo que esperaba, un Natsu completamente deprimido acostado al frente del lago en el que suelen pescar o mejor darle la comida a happy….lo primero que hizo Lucy fue hacerse al lado de Natsu, Natsu no hizo ningún movimiento…**_

Vamos Natsu la esperanza no se pierde.

_**No recibió respuesta, Lucy se preocupo pero insistió…**_

Natsu, prepare una muy rica comida para cuando regresaras ¿no la quieres ir a probar?

_**Natsu se dispuso a decirle**_

Lucy, ¿tú crees que sigue vivo?

_**Lucy se puso triste por la pregunta, aunque era clara la respuesta**_

Claro que si Natsu, no pierdas la esperanza…_**Le sonrió.**_

Entonces, ¿por qué?_** susurro Lucy no entendió lo que le quería decir.**_

¿Qué dijiste? no te entendí lo que dijiste.

¿Por qué? _**Hablo con mucha depresión**_ _**y miro a Lucy con la mirada llena de lágrimas…**_

¿Por qué la gente juega con nuestros sentimientos? ¿Por qué?

Natsu… _**Decía preocupada y deprimida, estaba cometiendo un gran error.**_

Es que, por ser criados por un Dragón ¿no tenemos derecho a ilusionarnos? Así que ¿por qué Lucy? ¿Dime por qué?, ya no puedo aguantar más…estoy ya perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a igneel, Lucy ¿dime qué puedo hacer? _**Decía desesperado Natsu esperando una respuesta que nunca llego…**_

_**solo recibió un abrazo, un abrazo muy cálido, tan cálido que era muy parecido al que le daba igneel, uno de confianza, amor pero más que todo… uno que te daba la esperanza de no darte por vencido, de pronto el vio unas lagrimas salir de Lucy…**_

Lucy, ¿por qué estas llorando?

No, no es nada Natsu, es solo que la que siempre llora soy yo, y verte llorar a ti me deprime mucho, no es del Natsu que conozco el llorar _**Decía sinceramente Lucy**_

_**Natsu sonrió y la volvió a abrazar, cosa que sonrojo a Lucy.**_

Tonta, me haces preocupar más, deja de llorar que me haces sentir culpable. _**Decía Natsu a tono de burla, pero si lo decía de corazón.**_

Pero… _**Hizo puchero Lucy… ya se había calmado la situación.**_

Gracias, Lucy. _**Decía Natsu mirando fijamente a una Lucy muy sonrojada.**_

Claro Natsu, somos los mejores amigos ¿verdad? _**En su corazón, le dolió preguntar eso…**_

_**La mirada de Natsu se puso un poco seria, cosa que Lucy noto…**_

¿Pasa algo Natsu?

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si claro, dime.

_**Lucy estaba expectante de lo que le iba a preguntar Natsu, pero lo que no pensó que le preguntara fuera… **_

Si encontraras información de igneel, ¿tú me la darías?

_**Eso es todo por ahora, mil disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada. Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews… les prometo que se pondrá mejor la historia a como vaya avanzando.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**Principio del engaño: Parte ll**_

_**Hasta la próxima (^^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SECRETO**_

_**Ola a todos, acá esta la segunda parte, espero la disfruten.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos exceptuando uno, el resto son del gran mangaka HIRO MASHIMA.**_

_**PRINCIPIO DEL ENGAÑO: PARTE ll**_

Si encontraras información de igneel, ¿tú me la darías?

_**La pregunta la dejo muda…sintió un gran presión en su pecho.**_

Dime Lucy ¿Por qué te quedas callada? _**Preguntaba Natsu muy serio.**_

''_Natsu, perdóname, pero no quiero que me abandones, no aun'' __**Casi destruida en su interior le contesto…**_

Claro Natsu, como se te ocurre preguntar eso, no sería capaz de ocultarte tal cosa _''perdóname Natsu, por favor perdóname''._

Gracias, Lucy. _**Respondió, no con la mejor sonrisa, si no con una sincera.**_

Natsu, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro Lucy, dime ¿Qué pasa? _**Preguntaba curioso**_

¿Por que confías tanto en mí?

_**Natsu se sorprendió por la pregunta, aunque le permitió abrirle su corazón, le respondió…**_

Somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido y lo seremos siempre Lucy, pase lo que pase nunca voy a dudar de tus palabras, créeme que nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberte escogido como mi compañera de equipo.

_**Luego de haberle dicho eso le sonrió como siempre lo hace, una sonrisa que hasta la más desconocida se podría enamorar, pero extrañamente solo le sonreía a Lucy de esa manera, cosa que ella ya sabía y estaba feliz de ser la única, Natsu la volvió a abrazar, quería quitarse ese dolor que lo llevaba consumiendo por más de 14 años, no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar, por fin se podía desahogar…**_

'' _¿Por qué me abrazas de esa manera?, ¿por qué solo a mi me sonríes de esa manera?, ¿solo por eso confías en mi?, ¿por qué no soy capaz de decirte la verdad? ¿Por qué vine a animarte, si soy la causa de tus lagrimas?''_

_**Lucy estaba completamente destruida en su interior, se sentía muy mal, quería y necesitaba desahogarse, sus lagrimas volvieron a salir sin permiso, y sin dudarlo también empezó a llorar descontroladamente…estaban llorando los dos, muy desesperadamente, Natsu por que no podía encontrar a igneel, y Lucy… por que quizá cometió el peor error de su vida… no hay vuelta atrás… el error esta hecho…**_

_**Luego de un tiempo, Natsu y Lucy se pudieron desahogar y Natsu pregunto…**_

¿Vamos al gremio?

Si, vamos que se está haciendo tarde. _**Estaba pensativa y con la mirada triste, cosa que Natsu noto.**_

_**En el recorrido…**_

¿Qué piensas Lucy?, te noto distraída.

No, no es nada, no te preocupes. _'' si supieras la verdad, ¿abandonarías el gremio, y me abandonarías a mi?''__**Seguía con la mirada triste.**_

_**Natsu se quedo observándola todo el camino, cosa que Lucy no noto por lo distraída que estaba…**_

Vamos Lucy arriba ese ánimo, desde que nos fuimos del bosque has estado muy deprimida. _**Ya decía preocupado Natsu…**_

Tienes razón. _**Decía todavía deprimida por la decisión que tomo.**_

_**En una de las zonas de magnolia se escuchaba un gran ruido, al parecer había un festival, cosa que Natsu escucho.**_

Ya sé que hacer contigo para que dejes esa cara. _**Se veía muy decidido.**_

¿A qué te refieres?

Vamos a ir al festival.

No, espera un momento Natsu, no estoy de ani…

_**Sin escuchar, Natsu la llevo al festival arrastrándola literalmente…**_

''_Te voy a hacer sonreír Lucy, cueste lo que cueste no te quiero ver más triste, aunque no se porque siento que me estas ocultando algo''._

_**En otro lado, a las afueras de magnolia se encontraban tres sombras, al parecer esperaban a alguien…**_

Ese idiota se demora mucho, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera ido yo que esa basura. _**Decía un chico de gran estatura.**_

No te preocupes, si se demora es por que debió encontrar información muy importante. _**Decía una chica muy relajada y alegre.**_

_**La tercera figura era la de un hombre muy callado, estaba recostado sobre un árbol esperando a que apareciera, pasaron cinco minutos para que el llegara…**_

Discúlpenme por la demora.

Hasta que llegaste imbécil, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta esperar.

_**Le iba a lanzar un puño en su cara pero al frente de el muy velozmente llego la chica postrándose con una amenazadora mirada…**_

No te entrometas Ryu.

¿Por qué tienes que recurrir a la violencia, takeshi? Primero, sepamos el por qué tardo y sacamos conclusiones, no te apresures si no quieres que te vuelva a dejar inconsciente como la última vez. _**Decía muy provocadora Ryu.**_

Tsch. _**Se aparto sin decir nada.**_

Y bien, dinos ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto yusei? _**Se dispuso a hablar el callado kiyoshi.**_

Lo único que les puedo decir es que tenemos que enfrentarlo ahora, pero no vamos a atacarlo directamente.

¿A qué te refieres? _**Preguntaba Ryu.**_

A que nuestro objetivo, salamander, el gremio de Fairy Tail le está ocultando información muy valiosa para él.

_**Los tres magos se sorprendieron, hasta ellos saben que el gremio de Fairy Tail es muy leal con sus miembros.**_

¿Y cuál es esa información valiosa? _**Pregunto takeshi.**_

La ubicación de su querido Dragón, igneel…

_**Volviendo a Magnolia…**_

_**Natsu y Lucy se disponían a entrar al festival…**_

Natsu, ¿para qué me traes aquí? No estoy de ánimo para estar en un festival.

Por eso mismo te traje al festival, para subirte el ánimo que has estado muy triste en el recorrido.

Pero. _**Le decía muy triste.**_

Vamos Lucy ¿sí? _**Le volvió a sonreír de la manera que ella siempre iría a estar de acuerdo con él.**_

Está bien, pero solo por un momento ¿te parece? _**Le sonrió sinceramente.**_

Claro pero deja de estar triste ¿sí?

_Está bien. '' si supieras el por qué estoy triste, ¿me dejarías poder volver a ver esa sonrisa que siempre me haces otra vez?''._

_**Natsu y Lucy empezaron a buscar con que divertirse…**_

_**Natsu conocía muy bien los gustos de Lucy, que juegos de destreza le gustaba, comer, que atracciones le gustaban, el haría todo para hacerla feliz…**_

''_solo espero que el Troia que me dio Wendy en la mañana me aguante, o si no estaré en grandes problemas''_

Ven Lucy juguemos a los carros chocones._**Decía sudando.**_

Pero Natsu, no soportas los transportes.

No importa, quiero jugar a los carros chocones, y lo quiero jugar contigo. _**Hizo un puchero rogando que Lucy aceptara.**_

_**Lucy le sonrió y le respondió.**_

Está bien vamos…

_**El juego de los carros chocones tenía una duración de diez minutos y podían participar un total de trece personas por turno, Natsu y Lucy casi quedan en turnos diferentes, pero alcanzaron a entrar los dos al juego…**_

Hagamos una apuesta, el que gane le gastara la comida al otro. _**Proponía Natsu**_

Si llego a perder me vas a dejar sin dinero para pagar mi renta y me quedare en la calle. _**Decía preocupada y con ganas de llorar Lucy.**_

No exageres tanto Lucy, entonces que te parece, ¿aceptas la apuesta? _**Sonriendo pregunto**_

_**Lucy sonrió, muy feliz y desafiante respondió…**_

De acuerdo, prepárate Natsu porque aquí voy, y no creas que voy a tener piedad de ti, te voy a estrellar muchas veces.

Estoy encendido! _**Preparado dijo Natsu a los cuatro vientos.**_

_**Todos los presentes a excepción de Lucy les dio susto escuchar eso de Natsu…**_

_**Y así empezó el juego, Natsu esquivando muy bien los carros que lo querían atrapar, y fue directamente a Lucy…**_

Aquí voyyy! Lucy.

_**Y Natsu le dio el primer ataque a Lucy.**_

Oye, Natsu, eres muy salvaje, pero esto no se quedara así.

_**Lucy se dispuso de una manera muy inteligente atacar a Natsu de lado cosa que lo hizo tambalear.**_

¿Qué te parece, Natsu? Soy muy inteligente para este juego. _**Presumía Lucy.**_

Con que atacando de esa manera, Lucy vas a pagarlo caro. _**Decía sonriente y desafiante.**_

Puedes ser de los magos más fuertes del reino, pero en este juego no me vas a ganar. _**Le respondió con una sonrisa muy desafiante.**_

Aquí voy! _**Decía Natsu.**_

Te prometo que voy a ganar. _**Decía Lucy.**_

_**Las personas que estaban jugando también se pusieron muy desafiantes y empezó una guerra muy divertida para los magos, risas eran las que salían de Natsu y Lucy. Quizá esta ha sido la vez que más se han divertido…**_

_**Los diez minutos pasaron dejando a Lucy como la ganadora de la apuesta, con una amplia ventaja de 15 choques a 6.**_

Jajá, te gane Natsu. _**Respondió muy feliz de su logro alcanzado…**_

Me parece injusto, exijo una segunda ronda. _**Exigía Natsu.**_

No, Natsu la apuesta fue de un solo intento y te gane con mucha diferencia.

_**Natsu insistió, pero no pudo vencer los argumentos que Lucy le daba…**_

Está bien pero para la próxima ganare.

''_si te enteras de la verdad, ¿volverías a venir conmigo?'' __**Pensó Lucy.**_

¿Qué pasa Lucy?, estas muy pensativa, dime ¿qué quieres de comer? _**Resignado preguntaba Natsu.**_

No, no es nada Natsu. _**Respondió Lucy, Natsu ya estaba más preocupado. **_

Quiero comer pizza con papas fritas y cuando acabemos, quiero que me acompañes a comprar algodones de azúcar.

Con razón happy dice que eres muy pesada Lucy. _**Riendo le dijo, cosa que no le duro mucho, ya que de un coscorrón por parte de Lucy quedo K.O. y con un chichón en su cabeza.**_

¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, solo era una broma.

No importa, me dijiste gorda en mi cara, bien merecido lo tienes. _**Dijo con un puchero Lucy.**_

Bueno no importa, comamos_**. Decía finalmente Natsu.**_

_**Luego de un tiempo mientras comían y hablaban de misiones y destrozos por parte de Natsu, risas de un lado y otro se escuchaban, de un momento a otro a Lucy se le olvido el hecho de haberle mentido a Natsu y decidió disfrutar el momento, Luego de muchas carcajadas fueron por los algodones de azúcar y por decisión de los dos, se dirigieron a la ultima atracción en la que iban a estar… **_

_**En la rueda de la fortuna…**_

Estas comiendo como una niña Lucy. _**Le pareció tierna y chistosa la forma de comer de Lucy.**_

Si, es que las pocas veces que salía con mi madre de la mansión, íbamos casi siempre a comprar algodón de azúcar, y era de los pocos momentos que podía estar con ella, ya que ella permanecía ocupada con las cosas de la mansión. _**Decía con una sonrisa melancólica.**_

_**Natsu noto tristeza en su mirada…**_

Está decidido.

¿De qué hablas Natsu? _**Pregunto curiosa.**_

Cada vez que volvamos de misión, iremos por un algodón de azúcar. _**Decía feliz Natsu.**_

Pero, Natsu eso…

No importa Lucy, he notado que te encanta comer algodones de azúcar, así que vamos a comer en todas las misiones que hagamos o hasta que tengamos caries, no quiero volver al odontólogo. _**Lo último lo dijo muy asustado.**_

Jajaja Natsu, tú y tus estupideces. ''_Siempre piensas en lo mejor para mi'' __**Lucy le mostro una sonrisa muy sincera.**_

Así te vez mejor, Lucy.

¿Ah? _**Se sorprendió por lo que dijo Natsu.**_

Por favor no te vuelvas a poner más triste mientras estés conmigo, solo quiero verte feliz.

_**Lucy hizo una linda pero tierna sonrisa y sonrojada agacho su cabeza. **_

Está bien. ''_Si te llegaras a enterar, ¿me perdonarías por no decírtelo?''_

_**De un momento a otro Lucy por comer tanto, sin darse cuenta cayo dormida en los hombros de Natsu, cosa que lo sonrojo.**_

¿Lucy?, despierta. _**Lucy no quería despertar, estaba muy profunda y se aferro más a Natsu…**_

Lucy ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? _**Natsu se puso más rojo que el pelo de Erza, ya que cuando Lucy se aferro mas, el sintió uno de sus pechos…**_

''_Lucy, por favor no me tortures de esta manera'' __**Gritaba en su mente, de un momento a otro Lucy empezó a susurrar algo que Natsu no lograba entender con claridad.**_

N… te… ajes… n...ca…d…i…da… . _**Susurraba Lucy.**_

¿Qué?, no te entiendo nada. _**Decía Natsu.**_

_**Los susurros de Lucy se hacían cada vez mas inentendibles para Natsu, hasta que…**_

''_Ya me canse, te voy a despertar, ¿Cómo será tu cara cuando te despiertes?'' __**Pensaba con una cara maliciosa Natsu, hasta que, Lucy volvió a susurrar algo que el entendió y en su vida va a olvidar.**_

_No te alejes nunca de mi vida, Natsu…_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no sé si vaya a publicar el siguiente capítulo esta semana, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo.**_

_**Lucy está muy dudosa, ¿no creen?, ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? , ¿Su objetivo es Natsu?, al parecer Natsu ya empieza a sospechar que Lucy le esconde algo, todo esto se responderá en el transcurso de la historia…**_

_**Le doy gracias a **__**hitomo kinomoto, a akinaSukino 5d, , nata, NEKO- chan y Anacoreta por sus comentarios, les prometo que se pondrá mejor a como vaya avanzando la historia, gracias a ustedes me dan ganas de seguir esta historia.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**__** Principio del engaño: parte 3.**__** Y la ultima también de esta parte.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Los despide natsu x777 n.n.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secreto**_

_**Ola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fanfic, me disculpo por la demora pero espero les guste.**_

_**Por una recomendación de ladyshinigami4 (rukierza) voy a cambiar la forma de diálogos, gracias por tu aporte.**_

_**Todos los personajes, excluyendo algunos, no son míos, son del gran mangaka Hiro -Mashima**_

_**Principio del engaño: Parte lll**_

''_Lucy, por favor no me tortures de esta manera'' __**Gritaba en su mente, de un momento a otro Lucy empezó a susurrar algo que Natsu no lograba entender con claridad.**_

-N… te… ajes… n...ca…d…i…da… .- _**Susurraba Lucy.**_

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo nada.- _**Decía Natsu.**_

_**Los susurros de Lucy se hacían cada vez mas inentendibles para Natsu, hasta que…**_

_-''Ya me canse, te voy a despertar, ¿Cómo será tu cara cuando te despiertes?''- __**Pensaba con una cara maliciosa Natsu, hasta que, Lucy volvió a susurrar algo que el entendió y en su vida va a olvidar.**_

_-No te alejes nunca de mi vida, Natsu…-_

_**Natsu quedo petrificado ante la ''confesión'' de Lucy, nunca pensó que Lucy le fuera a decir eso, a pesar de que lo dijo dormida, Natsu se sintió muy feliz y a la vez muy triste…**_

_**-**__'' será que algún día, ¿pueda escuchar eso de ti despierta?, ¿qué le pueda presumir a todos que eres mía?, y más que todo, ¿Qué me digas TE AMO?...-_

_**Natsu cada vez que pensaba eso se sentía bien, como si Lucy lo entendiera y además aceptara sus sentimientos, pero para estas cosas del amor, el Dragon Slayer más explosivo de todos era un cobarde que le daba miedo decir lo que sentía, pero, en ese instante de tranquilidad en el cual Lucy estaba con él, mirando la luna llena que adornaba el cielo tomo una decisión…**_

_-''Lucy, tu eres la razón de que detuviera mi búsqueda, y cuando seas mía, te llevare a que conozcas a igneel, mientras eso pasa, papa, por favor espérame un poco mas''.-_

_**Natsu en ese momento sin querer le salió una lágrima… y mirando a Lucy con tristeza se pregunto…**_

_-''Lucy, tú me estas escondiendo algo, ¿verdad?, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿tú no confías todavía en mi?-_

_**Esa pregunta lo iba a torturar toda la noche, cuando se acabo la atracción, Lucy seguía durmiendo, estaba muy profunda y muy apegada a él, por más que insistió Natsu no la logro despertar, resignándose la alzo y la llevo a la casa…**_

_**Posada Fairy Hills**_

_**En una de las extravagantes habitaciones de la mayoría de magas de Fairy Tail, había una que extrañamente no tenía ninguna particularidad, era una habitación amplia, con una gran cama ubicada en el centro, tenía muy pocas cosas, puesto que la propietaria llevaba poco tiempo en el gremio, y con quienes hace misiones, le quedaba un poco de propina que a duras penas le alcanzaba para pagar la renta de su habitación y comprarse algunas cosas, aunque hoy, había un ambiente muy triste en esa habitación, una niña extremadamente linda se encontraba acostada en la cama llorando, desde que había llegado de su búsqueda sin éxito alguno, no quería que nadie la viera tan débil… esa maga era Wendy Marvell, se encontraba muy deprimida, con muchas lagrimas saliendo sin parar, se encontraba muy mal…**_

_- '' grandine, ¿donde estas?, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte?, ¿Por qué?, ¿no sabes cuánto te necesito?''-___

-GRANDINE, DIME DONDE ESTAS!- _**un gran grito se escucho, aunque ninguna maga se encontraba en la posada, Wendy, estaba segura de eso, o eso creía… **_

- ¿no eres una niña muy linda para llorar y gritar de esa manera?

- ¿Quién es?- _**Wendy se asusto, no reconocía de quien era la voz, pero su olor si le era familiar.**_

-¿no te acuerdas de mí, Wendy?- _**En la ventana se pudo ver una sombra, al parecer era una mujer…**_

_**-**_ un momento, tú eres…- _**Decía expectante Wendy.**_

_**-**_ ha pasado un tiempo, Wendy- _**La chica saludaba a una Wendy**_ _**ya aliviada de saber quién es.**_

_**Horas antes…**_

_**Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

_**Todos estaban preocupados por la forma en que los tres Dragon Slayers se retiraron del gremio cuando recién acababan de llegar, pero se sentían aun mucho peor sabiendo que ellos sabían como solucionarlo, pero por una orden del maestro se les prohibía hablar del tema hasta que se haya cumplido un mes…**_

-No sé si pueda aguantar tanto tiempo- _**Decía Happy muy deprimido**_

- Happy- _**Susurraba Charle.**_

_**-**_no tenemos otra opción- _**Decía Erza ya resignada.**_

_**-**_ el maestro y Lucy decidieron esconder el secreto por un mes, aunque yo lo desapruebe totalmente, fue una orden del maestro y queramos o no debemos cumplirlo.-

- Mira-Nee- _**Llamaba Lissana que acababa de llegar al gremio, toda agitada.**_

_**-**_okaeri, Lissana_**- Saludaba como siempre con una sonrisa.**_

_**-**_Mira- Nee, no se Natsu donde esta- _**Decía preocupada.**_

_**- **_No lo encontré en el parque sur de Magnolia, lo fui a buscar en su casa y tampoco estaba, estoy muy preocupada en que se le salga su ira y destruya todo lo que encuentre.-

_**Con una sonrisa Mirajane le contesto…**_

_**-**_no te preocupes, Natsu está en muy buenas manos.-

_**Ya un poco más tranquila Lissana, y con una sonrisa en su mirada pensó...**_

''_Lucy, cuídalo bien, el a veces es muy terco''._

- en cierto modo me preocupa mucho Natsu- _**Hablaba freed, volviendo al tema de Natsu.**_

-¿por qué dices eso freed?- _**Preguntaba Evergreen.**_

_**-**_ la respuesta es simple pero dura, al estar Natsu tanto tiempo con nosotros, jugar con lo que el mas ha perseguido desde que lo conocemos, simplemente nos convierte en el peor de los compañeros, y mas, por el hecho de que si se llegara a enterar, sería más doloroso para el que para Gajeel y Wendy, y viendo a Natsu su vida es un total misterio y mas lo que hay detrás de esa sonrisa que el da al gremio cada día, para mí, el en lo profundo de su ser esta en una profunda oscuridad.-

_**El análisis de freed sorprendió a más de uno, nunca pensaron que el dijera tanto de él, mas por qué no son para nada cercanos, pero no terminaba de hablar…**_

_**- **_Pero__el encontró una luz, que le ayudo por lo menos a ver en esa profunda oscuridad._**-**_

_**-**_ ¿y quién es?- _**Preguntaba Mirajane muy sorprendida de cómo él conocía a Natsu.**_

_**-**_ Lucy Heartfilia.-

_**Aunque muchos esperaban esa respuesta, veían en Freed una gran decepción y preocupación al decir su nombre, cosa que noto Charle…**_

_**-**_ Esa respuesta no te convenció del todo, ¿verdad?-

- no es eso, solo que cuando el maestro estuvo de acuerdo con lo que había propuesto Lucy, me dio el presentimiento de que si Natsu se llegara a enterar, esa luz desaparecería hundiéndolo mas en la oscuridad, siendo traicionado por la única luz que le ayudo a ver.-

_**No había mentira alguna en las palabras de Freed, Lucy, la persona más importante para Natsu, había hecho una jugada muy peligrosa, que bien puede pasar desapercibida, pero que en el caso de que no se cumpla la promesa dejaría un gran dolor en el, desaferrándose de lo único que hacía que el sonriera cada día… ese era el pensamiento de todos los miembros presentes, mientras todos pensaban, Mirajane cayó en cuenta en una cosa.**_

-¿a donde fue Levy?- _**Nadie respondió.**_

_**Chatarrería de magnolia**_

_**Ubicada en la zona norte de magnolia, un poco alejada de la ciudad se podía ver una persona con el cabello largo comiendo toda clase de metal que encontrara, no le importaba que tan oxidada estará, comía sin parar, no podía dejar de pensar en su Dragon, estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente atrás suyo…**_

_**-¿**_quien anda ahí?- _**Alistándose para atacar.**_

_**-**_ no te preocupes, soy yo- _**Levy salió de su escondite.**_

_**-**_ no te había dicho que no quería que me SIGUIERAN!- _**gritando lo ultimo dio un gran golpe a una montaña de chatarra que salió volando, Levy se asusto, le recordó un poco al Gajeel que perteneció a Phantom Lord…**_

_**-**_¿sabes?, me tenias muy preocupada, aunque nos hayas dicho eso, sabía que no ibas a ir a la misión, así que le pedí a Mira-chan que no la tuviera en cuenta-

-ge hee, No pensé que la enana fuera tan inteligente para ir un paso delante mío en lo que fuera a hacer- _**Un poco sorprendido de lo astuta que puede ser Levy.**_

_**Levy cayó en cuenta que Gajeel estaba cambiando el tema a la que ella había venido a hablar, aunque le prometió a Lucy el que por más doloroso que fuera, iba a ocultarle la información a gajeel, Levy quería saber con profundidad que era lo que él pensaba respecto a la información falsa dada por Haku…**_

_**-**_Gajeel, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?-

- y ahora ¿qué quieres enana?- _**Pregunto un poco fastidiado Gajeel.**_

_**-¿**_como era la relación con tu Dragon?- _**Pregunto expectante.**_

_**La pregunta le sorprendió, aunque no estaba de humor para hablar de Metallicana…**_

_**-**_ y ¿para qué quieres saber? no te debe importar las relaciones que yo tenga con los demás.-

_**Se noto como Levy se puso de malgenio por lo que le contesto, con una que otra lagrima traicionera saliendo le grito…**_

_**-**_POR QUE ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI, IDIOTA!-

_**Las palabras de Levy lo sorprendieron, no por el hecho de que le haya gritado, si no porque ella estaba preocupada por algo que no le convenía, con una mirada ensombrecida le dio la espalda a Levy y le contesto…**_

_**-**_ en serio que te preocupas mucho por los demás, enana, aunque no hay mucho que decir-

- aunque sea poco Gajeel, quiero saberlo- _**con una mirada seria se acerco a Gajeel, para que este se dispusiera a contarle…**_

_**Posada Fairy Hills**_

_**-**_ Meredy-san- _** Wendy se dirigió a abrirle la ventana, cuando ella entro, la abrazo inmediatamente y no dejaba de llorar, aunque no tuviera una gran relación con ella necesitaba alguien con quien poder desahogarse, Meredy solo la abrazo esperando a que se calmara un poco…**_

_**-**_ ya paso, todo está bien-

- no, no lo está- _**Decía Wendy separándose un poco de Meredy.**_

_**-**_ y ¿Dónde está tu amiga, Wendy?, pensé que eran inseparables- _**Preguntaba.**_

_**-**_ ella está en el gremio, le pedí el favor a charle que me dejara sola, no quiero que me vea así-

- pero aquí es cuando más necesitas el apoyo de tus amigos, ¿no crees?, y ¿dónde está Natsu?, el no es de los que hace caso- _**Preguntaba sorprendida de que el no estuviera ahí…**_

_**- **_Natsu está igual o peor que yo- _**volviéndola a abrazar le contestaba**_

_**- **_ya veo, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien- _**Con dolor miraba a la pequeña Wendy que no paraba de llorar, mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho hace un tiempo…**_

''_Fairy Tail debe traicionar a los Dragón Slayers…. Por el bien de todos pero más por el de Natsu, le va a doler pero es mejor que el rompa sus lasos, ya que estarían peligrando sus seres queridos sin él saberlo… se viene una crisis que solo Natsu puede arreglar._

_Sí, pero aun no entiendo una cosa, ¿por qué involucrar a Wendy y gajeel en esto?_

_Ustedes saben que ellos también son Dragón Slayers, haber involucrado solo a Natsu en esto traería sospechas en contra mía, y es mejor evitar imprevistos en este plan''._

_-''Así que estabas seguro de lo que el gremio iba a hacer, ¿verdad Haku?'' __**pensó a lo que imaginaba como se estaría sintiendo Natsu en estos momentos.**_

_**Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en Wendy, **__**recuerdos de su niñez le llegaban y de lo mucho que disfruto al estar con Ultear, aunque ella ya no esté aquí…**_

_**Chatarrería de magnolia**_

- mi relación con Metallicana no era de las mejores que digamos- _**Se dispuso a hablar Gajeel.**_

-A pesar de que ese Dragon me enseño casi todo lo que se, era muy cruel, solo pensaba en buscar una manera de deshacerse de mí, a tal punto que a veces me abandonaba en lugares extremadamente peligrosos, de los cuales mi vida dependía de todo lo que había aprendido con el.-

_**Levy estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le contaba Gajeel, pensó que su Dragon era amigable, así como una vez le conto Natsu y Wendy, pensó que lo mismo pasaba con Gajell, pero se equivoco…**_

_**-**_ yo pensé que tenias un tipo de relación más amigable con Metallicana, así como la tienen Natsu y Wendy con sus respectivos Dragones, no pensé que tuvieras que pasar por tantas cosas- _**Decía triste Levy pensando en la prohibición que les dio el maestro.**_

_**-**_aunque no me interesara el hecho de que fuera frío conmigo, lo único que quería era que ese maldito me aceptara ,para que por lo menos me sintiera importante al lado de él, a veces tenía ese pensamiento de que el solo me miraba como un insecto que en cualquier momento pudiera aplastar, cuando creí que ya me podía llevar mejor con él, Metallicana ya no estaba, por más que busque no lo pude encontrar, y aun estoy buscándolo, lo único que quiero lograr es su respeto, nada mas.- _**Termino de contar, el nunca pensó decirle eso a alguien, pero con Levy el sentía que podía expresarse libremente sin esperar una burla de ella.**_

_**En ese momento Levy pensó en las palabras que había dicho Lucy…**_

'' _¿Saben? Con Natsu he pasado momentos que nunca creí vivir, gracias a él entre al gremio, me pude fortalecer mas como maga, me ayudo a lograr algo que nunca creí olvidar…. Me ayudo a olvidar un poco el dolor que es el perder una mama, y también siempre estuvo conmigo cuando me entere de lo de mi padre, _**Su cara cambio a una muy sonriente**_…. Son esos momentos que nunca voy a olvidar, cuando paso por el canal el árbol de sakura, me sentí muy feliz, Natsu no solo a mi si no a todos nos ha salvado de muchos aprietos y sacado una sonrisa una vez, yo no quiero perder esa sonrisa y lo que me hace venir cada día al gremio…''_

_**Levy noto tristeza en su mirada, al contarle, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue poner su mano en su hombro, para darle confianza ya que no tenia palabras para subirle el ánimo luego de haber escuchado esas palabras de él, tomo una decisión…**_

''_Lu-chan, aunque tu tengas tus puntos para querer estar con Natsu, aunque sea un poco más, eso te hace un poco egoísta, ya que no conoces el sufrimiento por el que ha tenido que pasar Gajeel y no quiero verlo sufrir más, aunque por eso pierda tu amistad, no quiero verlo de esa manera, perdónenme, maestro, Lu-chan, gremio, pero no puedo más con esta mentira…''_

_**Levy con unas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro, cosa que llamo la atención de Gajeel, le iba a contar la verdad…**_

-¿estás bien?- _**Pregunto Gajeel.**_

_**-**_ Ga...J...ell... no puedo ocultarlo más- _**con lágrimas le contestaba Levy.**_

_**-¿**_A qué te refieres?, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando- _**confundido preguntaba.**_

_**Pero….**_

_**-**_Ella se refiere a la verdad de todo lo que estas buscando- _**Una voz se escucho llegando al lugar…**_

_**-**_¿Quién anda ahí?- _**preguntaba cauteloso Gajeel.**_

_**-**_esa voz, no puede ser es…-_** Levy se puso nerviosa, cosa que Gajell noto.**_

_**- **_hola Gajell, ha pasado un tiempo_**- Saludaba cordialmente.**_

_**-**_ Maldito, a ti era quien quería ver- _**Gajell enfurecido le contesto.**_

_**- **_Ha…Haku- _**Contesto totalmente preocupada Levy…**_

_**Listo eso es todo por ahora, Haku vuelve a hacer su aparición, pero, donde están Gajeel y Levy, ¿qué desencadenara todo esto?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada estaba poco inspirado para hacer el capitulo.**_

_**Agradezco a todas las personas por sus reviews, ¿Qué piensan de la historia?, ¿les está gustando el rumbo que está tomando?, si tienen alguna pregunta háganla para responderlas con gusto, ya que así, me ayudan a mejorar y me hacen más feliz, ya que me dan el apoyo para seguir con la historia, gracias por todo…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**Verdad revelada, las intenciones de Haku.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, los despide natsu x777.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secreto**_

_**Ola a todos, acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos exceptuando algunos, los demás son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Verdad revelada, las intenciones de Haku**_

-Ha...Haku- _**Decía Levy.**_

_**-**_ Ha pasado un tiempo Gajeel Redfox- _**Decía Haku.**_

_**-**_ Debo decir lo mismo de ti imbécil, ahora voy a cumplir con lo que dije y te voy a volver chatarra- _**Hablaba ahora Gajell.**_

_**-**_eeh, al parecer interrumpí un momento importante, ¿no? ¿Chica?

… es lo crees- _**Decía Levy totalmente sonrojada.**_

_**-**_Era una broma, no te preocupes- _**Haku le sonrió.**_

_**De un momento a otro a Levy le entro la preocupación, estaba asustada de que Haku fuese a decirle a Gajeel la información de la ubicación de Metallicana a lo que ella pensó…**_

_-''Haku, por lo que más quieras, no le vayas a decir a Gajeel''.-_

_**De un momento a otro la actitud de Gajeel cambio a una muy enfurecida, en su mirada se notaba que le quería dar su merecido a Haku…**_

_**-**_Gajeel, ¿en serio piensas pelear contra mí?- _**Pregunto sorprendido.**_

_**-**_Gee hee, creo haberte mencionado eso la primera vez que apareciste en el gremio ¿no?, que si la información era falsa te iba a volver chatarra.-

_**Gajeel ya estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero…**_

_**- **_Antes de pelear Gajeel, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?-

- y ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _**Contesto muy irritado Gajeel.**_

_**A Levy le toco pasar saliva, estaba muy asustada, y lo peor de todo, es que tenía un mal presentimiento, cosa que desafortunadamente para ella, atino…**_

_**- **_tú, ¿Qué haces aquí en magnolia?-_** pregunto un poco sorprendido… -**_ya veo_**…**_ así que no lo sabes, pensé que te lo habían contado, esto si me sorprendió bastante.- _**Decía Haku.**_

- ¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué no me han contado? ¿Quién me debe contar qué?-

_**Haku volteo a mirar a Levy, y con una cara de decepción para ella, volvió a mirar a Gajeel y le contesto…**_

-pensé que tus compañeros te habían dado la verdadera información de la ubicación de tu Dragón-

_**De un momento a otro la chatarrería se torno silenciosa.**_

_**Esa pregunta dejo totalmente frio a Gajeel y Levy, tanto así, que de una vez volteo a mirar a Levy en busca de la verdad… cuando Gajeel miro a Levy noto en ella una mirada muy triste pidiendo perdón, a Levy se le estaban cayendo las lagrimas sin querer, confirmándole a Gajeel que lo que decía Haku era verdad…**_

-Ga...Gajeel y. yo… te lo iba a decir, solo que Haku se me adelanto.- _**Decía una Levy muy triste y esperanzada de que no lo tomara a mal.**_

_**La mirada de Gajeel se ensombreció, volteando a mirar a Haku de nuevo le pregunto…**_

_**-**_¿cómo sabes que ellos tienen la verdadera ubicación?-

- Simple, una vez se fueron ustedes aproveche la oportunidad para ir al gremio y contarles.-

-¿es eso verdad?- _**Preguntaba Gajeel a Levy.**_

_**-**_ sí, es verdad- _**Con la mirada al piso le respondió.**_

_**-**_ así que, el famoso gremio de Fairy Tail no es tan diferente a los demás gremios, pensé que Fairy Tail me iba a dar lo que Phantom no me dio, pero las personas son así…

_**Levy le dolía cada vez más su corazón por cada palabra que decía Gajeel, las lágrimas no paraban de salir…**_

-siempre va a llegar el momento en que te ven la cara y abusan de tu bienestar llegando a jugar con tus sentimientos, jajá que imbécil fui, pero me pongo a pensar en qué momento tuve este pensamiento tan mediocre, ¿será que me deje llevar por lo que llaman amistad…?-

equivocas Gajeel- _**Decía Levy a lo que Gajeel le respondió gritando**_

_**-**_¡CONFIE EN TODOS!, al igual Salamander y la mocosa y ¿nos responde de esta manera?, que patéticos fuimos nosotros.-

- Gajeel, no era nuestra intención el no decirles… es...Solo…que… por favor, Gajeel perdóname.-_**muy triste y deprimida decía Levy esperando un perdón que igual nunca iba a llegar…**_

- no sé como salamander vaya a tomar las cosas puesto que llevan más tiempo con ustedes, gremio de imbéciles, prefirieron jugar con nosotros a beneficio de ustedes, ¿verdad?-

_**Levy se quedo callada a esa pregunta, Gajeel dio en el clavo…Haku decidió actuar para calmar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente…**_

-disculpen el entrometerme, pero, al fin Gajeel, ¿quieres pelear O no?- _**Decía con una tonalidad muy seria Haku.**_

_**-**_ tengo muchas preguntas, pero, tengo que desahogarme y pegarle a algo-

_**La faceta de Gajeel se definía por las siguientes dos cosas, una decepción y la otra era una muy grande ira, le dio una última mirada a Levy con lo que ella entendía el mensaje, la amistad con Gajeel había terminado…**_

_**-**_bueno ya que según tu, soy para desahogarte, entonces voy a tomar esta pelea de una forma muy seria, no voy a tener piedad de ti, Dragon de hierro.-_** Decía Haku.**_

_**-**_Gee hee, te noto muy confiado, idiota, para cuando acabemos no serás si no una chatarra oxidada que debe quedarse aquí- _**Decía Gajeel, ya preparado para la pelea.**_

_**- **_de todas maneras, cuando terminemos la pelea, quiero hablarte de algo, ¿hay algún problema?- _**Preguntaba Haku.**_

_**-**_ si puedes hablar después de haber acabado contigo, no hay problema.- _**Decía Gajeel.**_

_**Ya sin nada que decir la pelea iba a dar inicio, Gajeel fue quien empezó a atacar…**_

- tetsuryuuken (espada del Dragon de hierro)- _**invoco Gajeel.**_

_**El ataque aunque fue muy rápido, Haku lo logro esquivar con suprema facilidad…**_

_**-**_ja, no está nada mal, pero, todavía eres muy lento- _**contestaba Haku esquivando sus ataques con gran facilidad.**_

_**-**_Gee hee, no está nada mal para ser un principiante, chatarra inútil, veamos si eres capaz de esquivar esto, tetsuryuso: Kishin (Lanza del Dragón de Hierro: Astillas del Demonio)-

_**Si bien el ataque impacto varias veces a Haku, el no retrocedió si no que se dirigió a Gajeel con gran velocidad, para con un simple puño mandarlo a volar a una montaña de chatarras filosas haciendo preocupar a Levy…**_

_**-**_¡Gajeel!- _**Grito Levy acercándose rápidamente a él para ayudarle a levantarse.**_

_**-**_¡suéltame! Traidora, yo no quiero saber más de ti, desaparécete de mi vista.-_**Gajeel enfurecido empujo a Levy haciéndola caer y rasparse un poco las piernas con algunas chatarras filosas…**_

_**-**_Maldito, te voy a volver trizas- _**Gajeel estaba muy enfurecido.**_

_**- **_ya veo, así que utilizas a esa chica para desahogarte un poco, que poco caballero eres, es que acaso ¿ustedes no son novios o algo parecido?- _**Decía provocando a Gajeel.**_

_**Si bien la pregunta hizo sonrojar un poco a Levy, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir y no podía mirar a Gajeel a la cara, así mismo, Gajeel volvió a mirar atrás para ver a Levy que no paraba de derramar lagrimas y volviendo a mirar a Haku le contesto…**_

_**- **_antes que nada, no me importa si sea hombre o mujer, solo los voy a volver trizas si quieren y ella no es nada mío, solo es una traidora, alguien que no deseo ver mas- _**Fríamente contesto Gajeel.**_

- ya veo, entonces sigamos con la pelea creo que es hora de terminar esto.-

-claro, tienes raz….-_** Gajeel no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Haku de un movimiento extremadamente rápido golpeo a Gajeel mandándolo a volar…**_

-todavía no…círculo mágico: vauhti*-_**Hizo una técnica Haku.**_

_**Gajeel salió impulsado por una gran velocidad chocando con una gran pared y cuando cayó al piso quedo con unos cuantos elementos de metal clavados en su cuerpo haciendo que este sangre de gran manera… el encuentro termino, Haku gano…**_

_-¡Gajeel!-__** Grito Levy dirigiéndose a él para auxiliarlo.**_

_**Gajell al sentir que Levy venia hacia el reacciono inmediatamente y le contesto…**_

_**-**_ ¿No te había dicho que te ¡ALEJARAS!?- _**Decía Gajeel.**_

_**-**_pe...Pero Gajeel, necesitas ayuda, déjame ayudarte- _**Levy se acercaba lentamente a Gajeel, pero este la rechazo y le dijo…**_

-¡ALEJATE!, no quiero saber más de ti-

_**Lo último que había dicho Gajeel aparentemente fue con mucho dolor, Levy sintió ese dolor en lo que le había dicho, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza, alejarse de él y decirle una última cosa…**_

-¿sabes_**,**_ Gajeel?, lo último que te voy a decir, es que aunque en estos momentos me odies, y quién sabe si me perdones al gremio, y a mi- _**se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta, se le complicaba decir lo ultimo- **_ te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi y por todos cuando te necesitábamos, que en cierto modo cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas y m.e dis…te otra razón para sonreír, gracias por todo-

_**Luego de haber dicho eso Levy le dio una sonrisa sincera a Gajeel a pesar de que el no la vio y con unas cuantas mas lagrimas traicioneras bajando su mirada se retiro de la chatarrería dejando a Gajeel con una mirada completamente ensombrecida y sin sentimiento que se pudiera describir en ese momento…**_

_**-**_ahora creo que ya puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir ¿verdad?- _**Preguntaba Haku.**_

_**No hubo respuesta por parte de Gajeel…**_

''_este muchacho al parecer está muy distraído, aun así, voy a hacer el intento haber si acepta mi petición''_

-Te voy a decir la razón por la cual yo se la ubicación de los dragones-

_**Gajeel aunque no hizo tanto movimiento, hizo el suficiente para que él le prestara atención con eso bastaba, y así, Haku empezó…**_

_**-**_ como tú lo sabes el año x777 trajo consigo la tragedia más grande en toda la historia de earthland, ocasionando innumerables muertes, y efectos mágicos tales como la conexión entre otros mundos… hubo muchos sacrificios- _**Esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza…-**_hubo muchas decisiones difíciles que tomar, la activación del Etherion por parte del consejo para evitar la destrucción total y creaciones de demonios de Zeref, para terminar ganando la batalla pero no la guerra.-_**su cara cambio a una muy seria…-**_terminada la guerra momentánea, hubo que tomar muchas decisiones para mantener el orden del mundo mágico y tratar de recuperarnos del desastre de esa fecha.-

_**Interrumpió Gajeel…**_

_**-**_ no se tu, pero esa historia en que me conviene, si no me vas a hablar de Metallicana lo único que hago aquí es perder mi tiempo.- _**Decía Gajeel.**_

_**-**_déjame terminar, por favor, necesitas saber esto antes de contarte de tu Dragon.- _**Contestaba Haku.**_

_**Gajeel accedió y siguió escuchando lo que Decía Haku…**_

Como te decía, para mantener el orden del mundo mágico, necesitábamos mantener en secreto todo lo sucedido, y para contrarrestar la situación, nos vimos obligados a ocultar bastantes cosas, pero como veo a ti solo te interesa tu Dragon voy a ir al grano, los Dragones Igneel, Grandine y Metallicana, unos de los pocos sobrevivientes del ryousay (festival del rey Dragon) tuvieron que hacer parte de la guerra para tratar de detener a Zeref y rogando que no llegara Acnologia.- _**eso si sorprendió a Gajeel llamándole la atención…-**_ por suerte pudimos contrarrestarlo y así por lo menos desaparecerlo, o era lo que pensábamos… terminada la guerra se tomo la decisión de que los Dragones tenían que desaparecer y no ser vistos por ningún humano.-

_**Eso sorprendió mucho más a Gajeel…**_

-¿Y por que tuvieron que hacer eso? , Luego, ¿ellos no les habían ayudado?- _**preguntaba enfurecido.**_

_**-**_como te decía, fue una decisión difícil de tomar, lo que me sorprendió fue la tranquilidad con la que lo tomaron, me he puesto a pensar que ellos aun no habiéndoles dicho ya tenían tomada la decisión de desaparecer.-_**Se decía a si mismo Haku.**_

_**-**_y, tu ¿estuviste en esas decisiones?- _**Preguntaba Gajeel.**_

_**-**_ te voy a ser sincero, yo fui el que tomo esa decisión de desaparecer a los dragones-

_**Esa respuesta si no la esperaba Gajeel…**_

-La razón por la que les di el consejo era para poder asegurar sus vidas.-

_**Eso no lo entendió Gajeel…**_

_**-**_no entiendo tu y los dragones ¿habían hecho esto para salvarnos a nosotros?-_**Preguntaba.**_

_**-**_sí, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que esos Dragones habían enseñado magia Dragon Slayer, y menos sabia de la existencia de ustedes, creo que por eso fue que ellos accedieron rápidamente, ya que como el consejo quería eliminar rastro de todos los Dragones se había dado la orden de matar a todo Dragon slayer que se encontraran.-

_**Gajeel estaba muy sorprendido y tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados, el pensando que Metallicana a duras penas sabia de su existencia lo único que hizo fue ayudarlo a enfrentar el mundo sin ayuda de él, y al parecer también se le hizo difícil el aceptar el hecho de que tenía que separarse de su ''padre''…**_

_**-**_afortunadamente, logre convencer al consejo para que no tuviera que hacer esa masacre, Gajeel,__la razón por la que te conté esto, es porque aunque ellos se fueron, yo mantengo contacto con Grandine, ella fue la que me dio la información de la ubicación de ellos, y me pidió un favor.-_** Decía Haku.**_

-y ¿Cuál es ese favor?- _**Pregunto Gajeel.**_

_**-**_La razón por la que vine aquí es para llevarte a ti a Wendy y Natsu…

_***Vauhti. (Impulso en finlandés) esta técnica consiste en acumular poder mágico en el circulo, y con ese mismo poder, mandar a volar al rival, es muy efectivo si el poseedor tiene una gran cantidad de poder mágico.**_

_**Listo eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews…**_

_**Anikasukino 5d: jeje el tiene intenciones buenas, espero este capítulo te haya aclarado eso, eh… meredy es una de las dos sombras que estaban con Haku, lo de Natsu ira más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario. :D**_

_**LaylaRedfox: gracias y espero que te guste mas (^^) **_

_**Cruz. : jaja me agrada el saber eso, ojala te haya gustado **___

_**Steldark: gracias de verdad, se me hace un poco difícil cumplir con el horario ya que a pesar de que se el rumbo de la historia se me va la inspiración en acomodar unas cosas y me doy tiempo para inspirarme, voy a tratar de actualizar a tiempo, pero no aseguro nada jeje.**_

_**Guest: jaja inserte comentario de odio aquí jaja, aunque no me gusta esa idea de que Lucy le haga eso a Natsu es muy importante para la historia, espero te guste.**_

_**Ya no siendo más agradezco a los que lo leen también, espero que les vaya gustando más.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**Lágrimas pequeñas, dolor y decepción.**_

_**Muchas gracias y hasta otro nuevo episodio. Los despide natsu x777.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Secreto**_

_**Ola a todos, vengo acá con el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos exceptuando unos cuantos de resto son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Lágrimas pequeñas, dolor y decepción**_

_**Entrada de Magnolia Zona Norte**_

_**Era el atardecer, el sol se estaba empezando a esconder, para darle paso a la Luna que al parecer iba a estar Llena ese día, en ese entonces se veía la figura de una chica de una cabellera azul celeste, la gente al pasar al lado de ella se veían muy sorprendidos por su estado, ya que ella se encontraba en un muy mal estado físico, los pies de las raspaduras que tenia no paraban de sangrar, cojeaba, tenía sus ropas rasgadas y lo más notorio es que ella estaba completamente callada, con la cara mirando hacia abajo, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, las personas intentaban hablarle ya que no era la Levy del gremio de Fairy Tail que ellos conocían, pero ella los ignoraba, y seguía caminando, la gente dejando de insistir la dejaron sola, ella lo único que hacía era pensar… en esos recuerdos que estuvo feliz al lado de Gajeel y muy probablemente no vayan a regresar…**_

''_-¿sabes__**,**__ Gajeel?, lo último que te voy a decir, es que aunque en estos momentos me odies, y quién sabe si me perdones al gremio, y a mi- __**se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta, se le complicaba decir lo ultimo- **__ te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi y por todos cuando te necesitábamos, que en cierto modo cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas y m.e dis…te otra razón para sonreír, gracias por todo-''_

_**Esas palabras que le llegaban a la mente una y otra vez, no podía creer que no haya sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por él, y al parecer no lo iba a poder siquiera intentar, Levy iba a paso lento en dirección a la casa de Lucy, tenía bastantes cosas que decirle, pero decidió antes hacer una pequeña parada en un lago donde se veía una parejita de pájaros jugando, ya que a ella le encantan los pájaros le daba para poder sentarse y pensar…**_

'' _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué duele tanto?, ¿mis sentimientos por Gajeel eran tan grandes que me duele cada vez más por lo que me dijo?_

_**Recordaba lo que le decía Gajeel…**_

''_**-**__ ella no es nada mío, solo es una traidora, alguien que no deseo ver mas- __**Fríamente contestaba Gajeel a Haku. ''**_

_**Mientras pensaba en eso, empezaban a salir más rápido las lágrimas, trataba de aguantar, pero más recuerdos de esa pelea con Haku le venían a la mente…**_

''_**-**__ ¡¿No te había dicho que te ¡ALEJARAS?!- __**Decía Gajeel.**_

_**-**__pe...Pero Gajeel, necesitas ayuda, déjame ayudarte- __**Levy se acercaba lentamente a Gajeel, pero este la rechazo y le dijo…**_

_-¡ALEJATE!, no quiero saber más de ti-''_

_**La alegre maga de Fairy Tail ya no pudo aguantar más…**_

- Duele, duele mucho Ga…jeel _**susurro…**_ Gajeel… _**se oía más alto**_ ¡Gajeeel!

_**Y con un gran grito combinado con lagrimas diciendo su nombre, se destrozo por completo, no paraba de llorar, para su suerte nadie la escucho llorar, se pudo desahogar, sola, sin nadie que le correspondiera un abrazo, o un apoyo, ahí se dio cuenta de que quedaría sola, en su mente…**_

'' _mis sueños, y toda mi felicidad se van hoy contigo. Gajeel''_

_**Luego de pensar eso, se le vino a su mente Lucy, su mejor amiga, que aunque por una decisión de ella, perdiera todo lo que más quería, tomo una decisión…**_

'' _no creo poder recuperarme de esto, Lu-chan, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, tenemos que decirles, a Natsu y Wendy la verdad, no podemos perder el tiempo, o si no todos saldremos heridos si ellos se enteran por boca de otros, Natsu será el más afectado, al igual que tu Lu-chan, te voy a convencer a toda costa, y si te sigues retractando, juro que yo misma le voy a decir, al menos no quiero perder a otro gran amigo'' __**Levy decidida emprendió de nuevo camino hacia la casa de Lucy…**_

_**Chatarrería de Magnolia**_

-¿Llevarnos?- _**Preguntaba Gajeel**_

_**-**_ si, ¿por que lo dudas?, ¿no que era tu sueño reencontrarte con Metallicana?- _**Preguntaba Haku.**_

_**- **_si, es solo que…- _**Dudaba Gajeel.**_

_**-**_ estas comprometido con el gremio, ¿verdad?, está bien vamos a hacer una cosa, te voy a dar una semana para que me des una respuesta, a cambio de eso, por favor no vayas a comentarle nada a Natsu respecto a la ubicación de sus dragones.- _**Proponía Haku**_

_**- **_y por qué no comentarle a Salamander, el también necesita… saberlo.- _**Gajeel cayó en cuenta en una cosa…**_

_**-¿**_y por qué no me nombraste a Wendy?- _**Preguntaba Gajeel.**_

_**- **_Sobre eso, Gajeel…

_**Fairy Hills**_

_**Flashback**_

''_Fairy Tail debe traicionar a los Dragón Slayers…. Por el bien de todos pero más por el de Natsu, le va a doler pero es mejor que el rompa sus lasos, ya que estarían peligrando sus seres queridos sin él saberlo… se viene una crisis que solo Natsu puede arreglar._

_Sí, pero aun no entiendo una cosa, ¿por qué involucrar a Wendy y Gajeel en esto?_

_Ustedes saben que ellos también son Dragón Slayers, haber involucrado solo a Natsu en esto traería sospechas en contra mía, y es mejor evitar imprevistos en este plan''._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_-''Así que estabas seguro de lo que el gremio iba a hacer, ¿verdad Haku?'' __**pensó, a lo que imaginaba como se estaría sintiendo Natsu en estos momentos.**_

_**Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en Wendy, **__**recuerdos de su niñez le llegaban y de lo mucho que disfruto al estar con Ultear, aunque ella ya no estaba aquí…**_

_**Wendy seguía aferrada a Meredy, no paraba de llorar y la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte…**_

_**-**_ ya Wendy, ya paso, deja de llorar que me vas a hacer llorar a mi- _**Suplicaba Meredy.**_

_**- **_Pero… ¿cuándo voy a poder volver a ver a Grandine?- _**Ya comentaba un poco más calmada Wendy, pero, sin dejar su mirada triste.**_

_**- **_Sobre eso, Wendy.- _**Meredy cambio su expresión a una muy deprimida.**_

_**Chatarrería de Magnolia**_

_**Gajeel estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había visto, y lo que le había contado Haku…**_

-Así que tú también eres parte de…-_**Decía Gajeel sorprendido**_

_**-**_si, así es, disculpa el no contarte antes_**- Decía Haku.**_

_**-**_entonces volviendo al tema volviste__al gremio para… ¿ella también…lo tiene que saber?- _**Decía serio Gajeel.**_

_**- **_sí, aunque la decisión va a ser de ella, pero, de aquí en adelante Wendy va a quedar herida a mi forma de ver_**…**_

_**Fairy Hills**_

_-''así que me hiciste hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿verdad Haku?''- __**Pensaba Meredy.**_

**-**¿Qué pasa Meredy-san? ¿Me tienes algo que decir?- _**Preguntaba Wendy.**_

_**- **_en verdad Wendy, no quería que yo fuera la que te tuviera que contar esto, pero…-_**la mirada de Meredy cambio a una triste…**_

_**Chatarrería de Magnolia**_

_**-**_ Wendy va a tener que saber la verdad del plan del gremio, además de saber de su Dragón, esa era una parte del plan que yo había planeado desde un principio.- _**Esa afirmación de Haku sorprendió a Gajeel.**_

_**Fairy Hills**_

_**- **_yo se la ubicación de tu Dragón, Grandine.- _**Decía Meredy.**_

_**A Wendy se le ensombreció la mirada, pero paso lo que nunca pensó Meredy… Wendy la abrazo explotando de alegría…**_

- sabia que la iba a encontrar, ¡lo sabia!, gracias Meredy-san, gracias.- _**Le decía Wendy con un par de lagrimas saliendo, pero esta vez de alegría…mientras Wendy abrazaba a Meredy, ella tenía una cara muy triste, cuando Wendy la termino de abrazar le dijo…**_

_**-**_pero, ¿Meredy-san de verdad sabes la ubicación de Grandine?- _**Pregunto curiosa.**_

_**La mirada de Meredy se torno más seria…**_

_**- **_sí, ya lo sabía junto con jeral y Haku.- _**Respondía Meredy**_

_**Wendy cayó en cuenta una cosa…**_

_**-**_ ¿Haku lo sabe?, pero si él nos había dado una ubicación falsa, y por culpa de el estaba así de triste.- _**Se deprimió un poco pero igual seguía sonriendo….**_

_**-**_ es que, Haku lo hizo para cumplir su objetivo.- _**Decía Meredy con la mirada triste, lo que sucedió es que Wendy no estaba escuchando lo que ella estaba diciendo…**_

_**-**_ No puedo esperar para contarle a Charle, a Natsu-san y a Gajeel-san. _**Decía muy feliz Wendy.**_

_**Pero…**_

-Wendy, necesito que por favor escuches lo que te tengo que decir.-

_**Sujeto a Wendy de los hombros y le conto…**_

_**-**_ Haku les mintió a ustedes por que el no creía correcto el contarles la verdadera ubicación de sus dragones, si no que esa ubicación se las diera tus amigos del gremio, por eso el les dio la información falsa.- _**Decía Meredy con la mirada triste.**_

_**Wendy ya no tenía la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos, su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa y angustia…**_

_**-**_ ¿qué es a lo que te refieres Meredy-san?-

- lamento tener que decirte esto, pero, Haku les dio la información falsa a ustedes para el…dirigirse al gremio y contarles a todos tus amigos… Haku les dio la información. _**A Wendy se le ensombreció la mirada…**_ se suponía que ellos cuando llegaran, les iban a dar la información, pero por lo que veo no lo hicieron.- _**Termino de decir Meredy.**_

_**Wendy se quedo completamente quieta y con la mirada ensombrecida, bajo el reflejo de la luna llena solo se pudo ver salir una lágrima de su mirada…**_

_**Chatarrería de Magnolia**_

_**- **_todavía se me hace difícil creer que eres compañero de ellos- _**Decía Gajeel**_

_**-**_ no vi necesario el contarles aun, pero necesitaba que supieran de una vez, ya que jellal le va a contar a erza la situación y la otra miembro la tengo haciendo un trabajo especial. _**Decía Haku.**_

_**Gajeel pensó…**_

_**-¿**__hay otro miembro en Crime Sorciere?, no puede ser Ultear ya que ella está muerta, entonces, ¿Quién puede ser?-_

_**Haku se dispuso a decirle a Gajeel…**_

- Gajeel, ya llevo mucho tiempo acá, así que me debo retirar, luego de pensarlo decidí, que ya no hay necesidad de darme una decisión a mí, sino más bien la decisión la vas a tomar tu, y de acuerdo a tu respuesta la sabré por jeral.-

_**Gajeel al parecer no entendió bien lo que estaba diciendo Haku, cosa que el mismo noto y prosiguió…**_

- lo que quiero decir es esto.-

-Círculo mágico: Spiegel- _**Haku le mostro la ubicación de Metallicana a Gajeel…**_

_**-**_¿Qué es ese lugar?- _**Pregunto Gajeel.**_

_**-**_ese lugar es la ubicación de tu Dragón Metallicana Gajeel, está ubicado en el país de MIDI.-

_**Terminando de dar la información Haku le paso un papel dándole una información más detallada de la ubicación de su Dragón…**_

_**-¿**_pero no que necesitabas llevarnos a salamander, la enana y a mí?-

- si lo había pensado, pero en realidad, mientras estaba peleando contra ti pensé que no había necesidad de llevarlos si no que ustedes tomaran su decisión de si ir o no por lo que siempre perseguían.-_** Contestaba Haku.**_

_**-**__'' ¿estabas pensando en redimir tu error mientras peleabas contra mí?, ¿qué tan engreído puede ser este tipo?- __**Pensaba Gajeel.**_

_**-**_ pero al único que de verdad necesito llevar conmigo es a Natsu, y me voy a asegurar de que él sea el que más quede herido.-_**Eso lo dijo con una gran seriedad, cosa que Gajeel noto…**_

_**-**_y ¿Por qué necesitas llevarte a Natsu?, luego ¿no le piensas dar la ubicación de su Dragón?- _**Pregunto tratando de sacar toda la información que pudiera, pero Haku se quedo cayado y no le dio información alguna…**_

- me tengo que ir Gajeel… ah, si se me olvidaba decirte algo.-

_**Lo que iba a decir Haku lo iba a impresionar muchísimo a Gajeel…**_

_**-**_ si decides ir a reencontrarte con tu Dragón, debes renunciar a tu Gremio…-.

_**Haku se retiro dejando a un Gajeel quieto y con la cara de sorpresa…**_

_**Fairy Hills**_

_**Wendy se encontraba arrodillada, tenía la mirada ensombrecida, simplemente no lo podía creer, lo único que pasaba por su mente era… ¿el gremio le escondió su sueño?, ¿Charle decidió mentirle de tal manera solo para poder estar con ella?, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras…**_

_**- **_es mentira- _**Meredy no le entendió.**_

_**-**_¿Qué dijiste?, disculpa, no te entendí.-

_**Wendy estaba a punto de explotar…**_

_**-**_ no lo puedo creer, ¿charle es capaz de hacerme esto?, _**Wendy no pudo mas…**_ ¡¿el gremio fue capaz de ocultarme eso?! No, no lo puedo creer.

- Wendy por favor cálmate estas muy estresada, piensa las cosas con calma.- _**Decía Meredy tratando de calmar a Wendy ya que se encontraba muy alterada…**_

_**-**_no, simplemente no lo creo, ¡necesito ir a comprobarlo!-

-esp… ¡espera, Wendy!-

_**Wendy decidida fue al gremio a comprobar si lo que le dijo Meredy era verdad, con lagrimas en su mirada corriendo sentía un presión en el pecho muy fuerte, esperaba que lo que decía Meredy era mentira… pronto sabría la verdad de todo esto…**_

_**Mientras tanto Meredy miraba como Wendy se iba corriendo y con esto último pensó…**_

_**-**__'' ¿era necesario herir a esta pequeña Haku?, creo que esta noche va a ser muy larga''…_

_**Y Meredy se retiro de Fairy Hills para encontrarse con Haku…**_

_**Listo eso es todo por ahora, se vienen momentos y decisiones muy duras y tristes para los dos Dragón Slayers, ¿Qué creen que pasara? Me gustaría saberlo, por favor dejen sus Reviews, así puedo mejorar la historia ya que sus comentarios son muy motivantes para mí, de igual manera agradezco a los que ya me han dejado sus Reviews:**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **__jaja sabia que no ibas a estar de acuerdo, y creo que lo vas a odiar mas en este xD… me alegro que te guste, hablando de Gajeel, lo único que te digo es que vienen cosas muy tensionantes entre ellos, no te puedo decir más…_

_**Cruz. : **__me alegro saber eso, hago todo lo posible para que los lectores disfruten y sientan lo que sufren los DS, espero te siga gustando mas._

_**Steldark: **__se me hizo un poco difícil hacerlo largo, creo que este lo hice un poco más, pero pues espero que te siga gustando__._

_**No siendo más gracias a los lectores.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: consejo de tu mejor amiga, peligro y verdad.**_

_**Muchas gracias y hasta otro nuevo episodio, los despide natsu x777.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**SECRETO**_

_**Ola a todos, acá vengo que un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos exceptuando algunos, los demás son del gran Mangaka Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Consejo de tu mejor amiga, miedo y solución**_

_**Calles de magnolia**_

_**Ya era un poco tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia, las calles en su gran mayoría estaban solas, en una de esas calles iba pasando un chico que cargaba a una hermosa chica, aunque el silencio se notaba entre ellos , no era uno incomodo, si no uno acogedor, ya que la chica parecía estar demasiado cómoda estando en los brazos de él, pareciera que nunca lo iría a soltar, mientras el chico, si bien tampoco se veía incomodo o sentía sus brazos cansados por llevarla, la miraba feliz y a la vez algo triste, mientras pensaba cada rato que han estado juntos, había algo que lo incomodaba demasiado…**_

_**-**__'' ¿que es lo que me escondes Lucy?, nunca habías hecho eso, y ahora cuando estoy enamorado, ¿ya hay un secreto que no me quieres decir?''-__** Pensaba Natsu un poco deprimido.**_

_**-''**__pero en verdad, eres muy linda cuando duermes''-_

_**En ese momento, cuando la mirada de Natsu irradiaba una gran felicidad, Lucy empieza a abrir los ojos…**_

_**-**_ argh, ¿dónde estoy?- _**Preguntaba Lucy un poco somnolienta.**_

_**-**_ hola Lucy, al fin despertaste, te habías quedado dormida en el festival, y como no despertabas simplemente te traje entre mis brazos ya que al parecer estabas teniendo un buen sueño.- _**Le hablaba Natsu.**_

_**Lucy se encontraba supremamente roja, ya que no sabía que responderle, al fijarse como Natsu la estaba cargando, se avergonzó mucho y le pidió a Natsu que la bajara, luego de eso mientras seguían caminando, los pensamientos de Lucy la inundaban de dudas haciendo que cada vez que mirara a Natsu , le diera tanta vergüenza, que su única salida era mirar al piso e ignorarlo, eso a Natsu lo molesto un poco, ya que después de que había despertado, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, además de que cada vez que la llamaba, ella lo ignoraba y no le respondía lo que le preguntaba y entonces…**_

_**- **_ vamos Lucy ¿qué pasa?, desde que despertaste no haces más que solo ignorarme.-_** respondía un poco irritado, cosa que Lucy noto...**_

_**- **__'' ¿qué hago?, Natsu esta de malgenio conmigo, y yo no puedo dirigirle ni una palabra de agradecimiento, pero ¿qué debería decirle?, estoy muy avergonzada. ''__** Pensaba Lucy, luchando con su mente para por lo menos agradecerle el haberla ayudado.**_

_**Mientras seguía luchando con su mente, Natsu ya se estaba fastidiando de la situación, además que el ambiente entre ellos dos, el ya lo sentía muy incomodo…**_

_**-**_sabes Lucy, si no me quieres hablar está bien, aunque no esté seguro del porque ni siquiera me miras, no te preocupes, más bien me voy a mi casa, ya la tuya esta a una cuadra de aquí, cuando te sientas con las ganas de siquiera decirme algo hablamos, hasta luego Lucy. _**El tono con el que le hablo Natsu era uno muy serio, pero…**_

_**-**_ espera Natsu.- _**Lucy con una mano agarro el traje que llevaba Natsu, deteniéndole su paso, a pesar de que por fin se ar**__** llevaba Natsu. algo hablamos, hasta luego Lucy.e aqui,tonces...rando, se avergonzo **__**mo de valor, seguía manteniendo la mirada abajo y seguía muy sonrojada…**_

_**-**_ ¿así que no se te había olvidado hablar no?, ¿ahora qué quieres?-

_**- **_p... perdóname, Natsu.- Susurraba_** Lucy**_.

- ¿qué dijiste?, no te escuche bien.-

_**Lucy se armo de valor y mostrándole su mirada a Natsu le dijo…**_

_**-**_ per...perdóname, Natsu.-

_**Natsu se quedo totalmente paralizado con lo que vio, más que la disculpa que le estaba dando Lucy, la mirada que ella le dio a él fue tan hermosa que no podía pronunciar alguna palabra, y después de que su cara poco a poco se volviera como un tomate, el imitando a Lucy se avergonzó y bajo su mirada.**_

_**-**_ per...perdonarte ¿por qué?, tu no me has hecho nada.- _**Preguntaba tímido Natsu.**_

_**-**_ es que, desde que desperté, ni siquiera te había agradecido por haberme cargado, y pu...ues, pensé que estabas de malgenio conmigo por que ni siquiera te di las gracias.- _**las palabras de Lucy, sonaron muy sinceras y avergonzó un poco más a Natsu…**_

_**-**_ por eso- _**Lucy se armo de valor, e inmediatamente abrazo a Natsu, y mirándole a la cara le dijo…**_

_**-**_ Gracias, por preocuparte y traerme hasta aquí, y también, discúlpame por ignorarte y no hablarte en el camino, debiste sentirte incomodo ¿no?-

_**Lucy con esas palabras dejo totalmente paralizado a Natsu, el en esos momentos no podía separar sus ojos de Lucy, y se estaba empezando a sonrojar otra vez, al igual Lucy no se quedaba atrás, su mirada se empezaba a sonrojar cada vez más, ya que su cuerpo actuó otra vez sin que ella lo autorizara, y quedo también estática, no podía dejar de mirar a Natsu, luego de un momento Natsu también se armo de valor, y la abrazo, y con una gran sonrisa le contesto…**_

_**-**_ no te preocupes, siento haberte preocupado.- _**Lucy al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo más y volteo su mirada a otro lado, le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza…**_

_**-**_Lucy, ¿estas bien?- _**Preguntaba un poco preocupado Natsu.**_

_**-**_sí, n...no te preocupes.-_** estaba demasiado roja.**_

_**- **_bien, entonces, no siendo más me voy a mi casa, Lucy descan…-

- ¡No te vayas!- _**Lucy, sin dejar terminar a Natsu de hablar le dijo, se quedo callada de nuevo, otra vez actuaba su cuerpo sin autorizarle...**_

_**- **_¿que pasa Lucy?, tu casa queda a una cuadra.- _**pregunto Natsu un poco confundido.**_

_**-**_es... que... una chica tan hermosa como yo, puede ser víctima de abusos si se le ve sola, aun estando al frente de la puerta, me pueden raptar y hacerme cosas pervertidas.- _**Con la cabeza baja y con mucha vergüenza fue lo único que le salió de la cabeza…**_

_**- **__'' ¿qué estás diciendo, idiota?, Natsu nunca creería esa mentira. ''- __**se atacaba en su mente, pero…**_

_**- **_puedes tener razón, aunque en el pueblo es muy sano y muy pocas veces se presentan esas cosas, _**Lucy alzo su mirada y lo vio ¿sonrojado?...-**_ es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?-

_**Lucy se sonrojo un poco más de lo que estaba y con una sonrisa inocente le pregunto…**_

_**-**_ entonces, ¿me vas a acompañar hasta la casa?- _**Pregunto Lucy.**_

_**-**_ ya que según tu eres bonita y puedes ser víctima de los criminales y pervertidos faltando una cuadra para llegar a tu casa, me asegurare de que nadie te ponga una mirada, pero con una condición.-

_**A Lucy en ese momento le salió una gran sonrisa, y le pregunto…**_

_**- **_y, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

- que cuando lleguemos a tu casa me invites a comer y me regales dulces.- _**Le respondió con una sonrisa muy infantil que hizo ver en Lucy una cara sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa…**_

_**-**_ está bien, pero, no te me los vayas a acabar, o sino plue se deprimiría, ¿de acuerdo?-

- de acuerdo, entonces, ¿vamos?- _**le dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa a lo que ella contesto…**_

_**- **_si.- _**respondió feliz y aliviada.**_

_**En esa cuadra no se dijeron nada, pero no era como antes que se veía el ambiente incomodo, si no era uno cálido, y en esa cuadra, solo ellos hablaban con sus mentes de lo vivido hace poco…**_

_**-**__'' ¿así que Natsu eres sobreprotector no?, eso lo podre utilizar a mi favor para cuando estemos juntos, te voy a conquistar como sea''. __**En los pensamientos de Lucy ella se veía muy confiada y alegre de que pudiera juntarlo más con ella, pero al parecer ella olvidaba por completo que había un secreto muy importante que le escondía a su Natsu...**_

_**-**__'' padre, tendrás que esperarme por un buen tiempo mas, ya que si te voy a ver, lo voy a hacer con esta chica, ella es la primera que te voy a presentar, padre… aunque me demore un poco más, y todavía no sepa tu ubicación, espero que me entiendas para cuando te lo explique, ella se volvió todo para mi, y si o si la tengo que hacer mía, así que, aguanta un poco mas papa. ''_

_**En los pensamientos de Natsu, el postergaba su búsqueda para poder conquistar el corazón de la rubia, aunque era un gran sacrificio, se veía que él iba a dejar toda su búsqueda para conquistar el corazón de Lucy, mientras se prometía a su corazón que lo iba a hacer, luego de eso, su mirada se agacho e inconscientemente sin que él lo notara empezó a llorar, cosa que Lucy se percato, y a la vez preocupo…**_

_**-**_ ¿qué pasa, Natsu?, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué estas llorando?-

- eh?- _**Natsu volteo a mirar a Lucy, sin entender que le había dicho, Lucy sintió una gran presión en el pecho al verlo así, nunca lo había visto derramando lagrimas de esa manera…acercándose a él, con una de sus manos le limpio la cara y le pregunto…**_

_**- ¿**_te preocupa algo, Natsu?-

-no, no te preocupes, todo está bien.-

_**Mintió Natsu dejando a Lucy un poco preocupada, mientras eso pasaba había una sombra mirando de cerca a la pareja, cosa que Natsu noto… cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy, a Natsu se le ocurrió una idea…**_

_**- **_dime Lucy, tu nunca te has preguntado ¿cómo se sentiría entrar a tu casa por la ventana como siempre hago?- _**Pregunto haciendo una mejor cara a Lucy…**_

_**-**_no, ¿por qué habría de pensar eso?, no soy tan loca como tú de entrar a MI CASA por la ventana.- _**Le respondía Lucy.**_

_**Luego de esa respuesta, a Natsu se le armo una sonrisa en su cara, cosa que a Lucy asusto, y sin preguntar, Natsu la agarro de sus brazos…**_

_**-**_¿qu…que estás haciendo Natsu?- _**Lucy se sonrojo completamente.**_

_**-**_ quiero que experimentes lo que se siente entrar a tu casa por la ventana.- _**con una Sonrisa Natsu le respondía.**_

- ya, te dije que no quiero, ah, ¡AHH!-__

_**sin dejar Natsu reaccionar a Lucy, de una vez salto en dirección a la ventana con la cual siempre entraba a su casa, Lucy sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a Natsu del cuello y se sujeto fuerte cuando subieron a la ventana, cuando llegaron a la ventana, Natsu le pregunto…**_

_**- **_y bien, ¿cómo se siente entrar a TU CASA por la ventana?- _**pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa divertida, Lucy por su parte había sentido un gran vacío en el estomago y cuando le iba a regañar, se percato de que estaba muy cerca al rostro de él, haciéndola sonrojar por completo y…**_

_**-**_¡IDIOTA!- _**Sin pensarlo Lucy le da una gran cachetada entrándolo a la casa, lo que no pensó fue lo que iba ah pasar después…**_

-¡KYAHH!- _**Se oyó un grito femenino al chocarse con Natsu.**_

_**-**_ ¿Quién eres?... ah, este olor es de…-_**Decía Natsu.**_

_**Lucy prendió la luz, dando a conocer la persona que estaba en la casa…**_

_**-**_ ¿¡LEVY!?- _**Sorprendida dijo Lucy, ya que ella nunca había entrado a su casa sin autorización, lo que la preocupo fue que la encontró con muchos vendajes puestos en su cuerpo, y con los ojos muy rojos, al parecer tenían mucho de qué hablar…**_

_**-**_ hola Natsu, Lu-chan.- _**Decía Levy.**_

_**-**_¿qué demonios te paso, tienes muchas vendas puestas?- _**Pregunto Natsu viniéndosele a la mente la sombra que los siguió la ultima cuadra para llegar a la casa, pensando que fue él el que le hizo daño a Levy…**_

_**-**_ perdóname, Lu-chan, pero me vi obligada a utilizar tus medicinas, no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?- _**Decía Levy con la mirada baja y como si tuviera un gran nudo en la garganta…**_

_**-**_ no es que me importe, pero, ¿Por qué estas así?- _**Preguntaba Lucy muy preocupada de ver el estado de su mejor amiga…**_

_**-**_ Natsu, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- _**Se disponía a hablarle a Natsu, ignorando la pregunta de Lucy…**_

_**-**_ ¿Qué pasa?-

- Necesito hablar con Lucy una cosa muy importante, ¿nos podrías dejar solas por favor?-

_**Natsu miro a Lucy esperando su aprobación, a lo que ella con un gesto le dijo que la dejara sola con ella, devolviéndole la mirada a Levy le respondió…**_

_**-**_ está bien, pero si ese es el caso, por favor quédate con Lucy, está un poco peligroso andar fuera solo a estas horas, ¿de acuerdo Levy?- _**Preguntando Natsu a lo que Levy respondió…**_

_**-**_si.-_** Luego de eso Natsu se dirigió a la ventana para retirarse, antes de eso Lucy le pregunto…**_

_**- **_¿vas a estar bien?-

-que son esas preguntas Lucy, el que se atraviese en mi camino lo volveré cenizas.-_** Diciendo eso Natsu le sonrió a Lucy dejándola tranquila…**_

_**-**_ está bien, cuídate.- _**eso ultimo cogió desubicado a Natsu, haciéndolo caer en la ventana, preocupando a Lucy…**_

_**-**_¿estás bien?-

-sí, no te preocupes.-_** Natsu no le dirigió la mirada ya que se encontraba sonrojado.**_

_**Luego de eso Natsu se retiro rumbo a su casa, en su mente solo venían dos cosas, la actitud de Levy, y la sombra que esta persiguiéndolo…**_

_**-**__''algo está pasando con Levy, nunca la había visto así, estaba como seria y a la vez conteniéndose de llorar, además desde que la conozco siempre le había dicho Lu-chan a Lucy, esta vez no, me da ganas de saber, pero, esta presencia que me está persiguiendo se ve peligrosa, debo buscar un lugar abierto, para saber quién es, y no preocupar a Lucy''._

_**Mientras tanto la sombra que perseguía a Natsu…**_

_**-**__'' jajá, todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan, solo falta esperar un poco mas…``-_

_**Casa de Lucy**_

-Levy-chan, ¿me vas a decir que está pasando contigo?, estoy muy preocupada y no me dices nada de que te paso…-

_**Lucy se encontraba muy preocupada al ver a su mejor amiga, en ese estado, Levy tenía gran parte de la cara ensombrecida, e ignorando lo que pregunto Lucy se dispuso a hablar…**_

_**-**_ ¿hasta cuándo?- _**susurro cosa que Lucy no entendió.**_

_**-**_ ¿Qué dijiste Levy?, no te entendí nada de lo que me dijis…-

-¿hasta cuando piensas decirle a Natsu, la ubicación de su Dragón?_**- La pregunta dejo sin palabras a Lucy, ensombreciéndole la mirada ella se dispuso a contestar…**_

_**-**_ Levy-chan, ya habíamos acordado que en un mes les íbamos a decir, ¿no te acuerdas?-

-¿tú crees que ellos no van a sospechar de nosotros?, déjalo Lucy, es hora de decirle, no hay que perder el tiempo, mañana mismo le debes decir, o yo me veré obligada a decírselo.-

_**Lucy noto a Levy decidida a no retroceder, Lucy agacho su mirada, no quería que ella hiciera eso, además la misma Lucy prometió cuando llegara el momento decirle la verdad a Natsu…pero no esperaba lo que le iba a contar Levy…**_

_**-**_jaja, ¿no te parece irónico?, mientras tú te divertías con Natsu, yo perdía todo lo que había logrado con Gajeel.-

-¿a qué te refieres?- _**Preguntaba Lucy.**_

_**-**_a que yo perdí a Gajeel, el ya sabe la verdad, aunque fue accidentalmente, me lastimo cuando lo estaba animando en la chatarrería donde se encontraba y termine así, mira Lucy vine aquí, para que abras los ojos, no podemos seguir con esto, por favor acepta este consejo que te voy a dar…-

_**Lucy tenía la mirada ensombrecida, y no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, ya que notaba el dolor que sentía Levy al decirle eso…**_

_**-**_dile la verdad a Natsu, no vas a perder nada si se lo dices, no te has preguntado en que ¿el te puede llevar a conocer a su Dragón?, ¿a qué puedes ver por ti misma la felicidad de Natsu hecha realidad?, ¿acompañarlo en ese momento que el tanto a anhelado de niño?, dime Lucy, ¿no quieres eso?, mira Lu-chan, yo se que tu quieres aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedas con él, y además, todo el gremio nota la química que hay entre ustedes dos, y que siempre viven sus aventuras, pero eso no significa que debas ocultar la felicidad que puede tener Natsu, por una tuya que solo va a durar poco, en cambio, si le dices, vas a conocer una nueva faceta de él que seguro te encantara, eso era todo lo que te quería decir…_** lo siguiente que iba a decir, lo dijo con las lagrimas saliendo **_…- logra lo que yo ya no podre lograr, tienes a tu lado a una gran persona que se preocupa mucho por ti y que pase l…o que pa...se, siempre estará a tu lado y no te abandonara, entonces, ¿le vas a decir mañana la verdad?

_**Levy termino de decirle a Lucy lo que ella pensaba, luego no pudiendo aguantar más se puso a llorar, consciente de que por lo menos ella ya no podrá vivir eso, como lo tenía pensado con Gajeel ahora este ya no va a querer estar con ella, lo único que la mantenía medio aliviada, es que el en ningún momento menciono el renunciar al gremio, luego de que Lucy escucho el consejo de su mejor amiga derramando una lagrima y conteniéndose de no llorar, la abraso y con toda la fuerza que tenia le pregunto a Levy…**_

_**-**_pero, ¿qué pasaría si Natsu opta por irse del gremio y abandonarme?, aunque lo que me dijiste no lo pensé con detenimiento, ¿qué pasaría si las cosas no salen como tú me dices y en vez de compartir mi felicidad con él, tenga que quedarme acá mientras él se va?, dime Levy, ayúdame a encontrar una solución, en verdad no quiero que Natsu se vaya, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- __

_**Lucy tenía bastante miedo, eso lo pudo sentir Levy al escucharla, Levy también estaba muy herida por lo que había pasado con Gajeel, pero ya decidida mirándole a sus ojos le respondió…**_

_**-**_ esa respuesta yace en tu corazón, Lu-chan, solo él sabe que es lo mejor para ti, escúchalo, de pronto la respuesta este ahí, pero tú no lo has querido escuchar, es una apuesta en la que debes ir por todo o nada, pero si no lo haces, lo único que harás es hacerte daño a ti y a esa persona que amas.-

_**Levy apretó un poco más a Lucy y con decisión le dijo…**_

_**-**_no he cambiado de decisión, Lu-chan de mañana no pasa, si tú no te decides para el anochecer de mañana decirle, yo misma me encargare de buscarlo y darle la información.-_**Terminaba de hablar Levy, ella ya había pasado por eso, y por nada del mundo iría a dejar que le pasara lo mismo a su mejor amiga.**_

_**-**_vamos a dormir, quiero olvidar este día Lu-chan.-

_**Lucy sin responder se alejo de Levy y se acostó, iba a tener una charla muy larga con su corazón y Levy, iba a tratar de olvidar todo lo que pudiera el día de hoy, ya que es consciente que a partir de mañana, todo entorno a su diario vivir iba a cambiar…**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, estoy muy apenado con ustedes por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero, se me fue la inspiración, y se me fueron muchas ideas que tenia para este capítulo, hasta me vi obligado a cambiar el nombre del capítulo, debido a eso de aquí en adelante no voy a dar el nombre del próximo capítulo como venía haciendo, pero les prometo que de aquí en adelante actualizare lo más rápido que pueda, mil disculpas otra vez y les agradecería su opinión de este capítulo, ya que me dan ánimo para seguir con esta historia.**_

_AnikoSukino 5d: je, creo que te vas a sorprender mucho cuando llegue el momento de saber la verdad. Byeeee (^^)/_

_Cruz. : me alegro que te haya gustado, pero, Lucy le dirá o… _

_Hitomi kinomoto: todavía falta un poco, espero te siga gustando, saludos (^^)/_

_Steldark: espero te haya gustado._

_Luce: bien, espero que la parte de ellos en este capítulo te haya gustado, de lo otro como tu dijiste son los principales, así que el platillo principal ira para un poco más adelante, tenme paciencia ya que a partir del otro capítulo empieza la parte de Natsu (spoiler) saludos (^^)/_

_**Vuelvo a pedir disculpas y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**Muchas gracias y hasta el otro episodio, los despide natsu x777.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Secreto**_

_**Ola a todos, acá traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos, exceptuando algunos, los demás son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**Emboscada, amanecer negro**_

_**Calles de magnolia, 2 horas antes**_

''_no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser mentira, ¿Cómo pueden ocultarnos esto a nosotros?, ¿que fue lo que nosotros les hicimos para que no nos dijeran nada?''_

_**Eran los pensamientos de una linda niña pero desafortunadamente, su aspecto en esos momentos decía todo lo contrario, estaba vestida con su pijama, era un saco de lana que le llegaba hasta la cadera, con una minifalda azul, y unas medias que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, se encontraba peleando con su mente, creyendo que lo que había acabado de escuchar de parte de Meredy era una total mentira…**_

''_No puede ser verdad''_

_Haku les dio la información falsa a ustedes para el…dirigirse al gremio y contarles a todos tus amigos… Haku les dio la información._

''_como son capaces de hacer eso…''_

_Se suponía que ellos cuando llegaran, les iban a dar la información, pero por lo que veo no lo hicieron._

''_aunque sea mentira, no me digan que es verdad, por favor''._

_**Esa chica era Wendy Marvell, acabando de recibir una noticia que la había dejado totalmente abrumada, destruida y con gran tristeza en su corazón, seguía corriendo directo al gremio para saber toda la verdad…**_

_**Gremio Fairy Tail**_

_**En el gremio, todas las chicas se habían quedado ahí, debido a que Mirajane y Erza les pidieron el favor de que se quedaran ahí debido a que Wendy necesitaba su privacidad, la mayoría de chicas se habían quedado dormidas, con ellas se quedaron algunos hombres, entre ellos: Happy, Gray, Elfman, Freed, Laxus, Romeo y el maestro, los otros estaban de misión, o se fueron a un bar a embriagarse celebrando el que los Dragon Slayers no sepan la ubicación de sus Dragones.**_

_**Mientras esperaban un poco a que se hiciera más de noche, para dirigirse cada uno a su hogar, estaban planeando una forma de convencer a Lucy y los otros que se oponían a decir la ubicación de los Dragones…**_

_**-**_ Necesitamos hacer algo para convencer a Lucy de que lo que está haciendo está mal, al igual con los demás que se oponen.- _**Hablaba Gray.**_

_**-**_tienes razón, Natsu-nii necesita saberlo, las veces que yo me quedaba con Natsu y le preguntaba de igneel, podía sentir en él una gran melancolía, al parecer el disfruto mucho al estar al lado de Igneel, y también me sorprendió mucho el que Lucy-nee se opusiera a darle la información.-_** Respondía Romeo.**_

- tenía ganas de hablar con Lucy seriamente hoy en su casa, pero cuando la fui a buscar, no se encontraba, la hubiera hecho retractarse de la estupidez que dijo.-_** Comentaba Erza.**_

_**Ese comentario les hizo caer una gota de sudor a todos los presentes, y en la mente de todos agradecían el que Lucy no se encontrara presente.**_

_**mientras todos seguían intentando sacar una idea para convencer a Lucy, que a veces era un poco terca para caer en razón, Charle se encontraba sentada en la mesa del bar, tomándose un jugo de kiwi que le había recomendado Lily, mientras veía la conversación de todos los presentes y a la vez, pensando en la mirada que había tenido Wendy al irse del gremio, se sentía demasiado culpable, porque, aunque ella quería darle un abrazo dándole la buena noticia de que sabia la ubicación de su Dragon Grandine, debido a la orden de silencio impuesta por el maestro, le obligo a hacer tal atrocidad de esconderle eso a Wendy, y más el hecho de siquiera haberla ido a acompañar mientras lloraba.**_

_**Mientras se inundaba en sus pensamientos, Mirajane se encontraba al lado de ella observándola detenidamente, ella al notar lo preocupada que estaba Charle le dijo…**_

_**-**_no tienes por que preocuparte tanto Charle, luego de podamos convencer a Lucy, le vamos a decir a Natsu y los demás y todo quedara como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no crees?-

_**Charle se sentía muy preocupada, estaba pensando mucho, de pronto ella iría a tener una premonición, ya que casi siempre cuando ella tiene ese tipo de presentimientos, tarde o temprano iba a verlo, eso en esos momentos la tenía muy preocupada, pero gracias a las palabras de ánimo de parte de Mirajane la calmo un poco…**_

_**-**_no, no es nada, solo que, entre más tiempo pase va a ser peor para Wendy y los demás el saber esa información tan importante-

_**En esos momentos, en la parte de discusión, ya habían tomado todos una decisión…**_

_**-**_ ¡BIEN!, vamos a trabajar duro mañana para convencer a Lucy y los demás para decirles a Natsu y los demás la ubicación de sus Dragones.-

_**Gray y los demás sin pensarlo dos veces, decidieron de una vez por todas, acabar con el drama que habían creado, levantando un vaso lleno de alcohol Gray dijo…**_

_**-**_¡BRINDEMOS, POR LA FELICIDAD DE NUESTROS NAKAMAS, QUE VAN A VOLVER A VER A SUS PADRES!-

_**Todo era felicidad, todos los presentes, alzando su copa iban a gritar salud, pero…**_

_**-**_ ¡SAL…-

_**El ruido de la puerta del gremio, los distrajo trayendo consigo a Wendy, venia con la mirada triste y con las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, había llegado para saber la verdad, la única que reacciono fue Charle…**_

_**- **_We…ndy.-_** fue lo único que pudo decir.**_

_**Calles de magnolia**_

_**En la parte central del pueblo, cerca a la catedral Kardia se dirigía Meredy, ella venia muy acabada, luego de darle la información a Wendy de la ubicación de su Dragon, quedo de encontrarse con Haku cuando terminara su parte, mientras llegaba a ese lugar pensaba…**_

''_Ul, ¿si estaré haciendo lo correcto?, esa pequeña me recuerda mucho cuando yo era pequeña, la diferencia entre nosotras era que yo tenía alguien, pero en cambio ella no, solo espero que el gremio haga lo que sea para que ella no pierda mas la confianza en ellos. ''_

_**Ella ya se encontraba en la catedral esperando a Haku, mientras miraba la luna, ella no sabía para que lo necesitara Haku, cuando lo vio, observaba un hombre tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, al parecer lo que el planeo salió al pie de la letra, pero algo la inquietaba…**_

''_Al parecer con Gajeel paso lo mismo, tuvo éxito, pero, él cuando nos conto el plan yo en ningún momento escuche a Natsu, ¿qué será lo que trama para él?''_

_**Llega Haku a donde estaba Meredy, y se dispuso a hablar…**_

- por la cara que haces, tuviste éxito ¿verdad?-

- sigo sin entender por qué involucrar a Gajeel y Wendy, al parecer ¿también tuviste éxito no?-_**preguntaba Meredy con la mirada seria, pero de una u otra manera con la expresión triste y decepcionada.**_

- debo decir que salió mejor de lo que pensé, Levy estaba presente cuando yo le comente a Gajeel la verdad.-

_**Eso impresiono a Meredy.**_

- ¿Levy estaba presente?, y ¿qué hacia ella con ustedes allá?- _**estaba preocupada.**_

_**-**_ supongo que lo estaba animando, ciertamente aunque él es frio, Levy lo conoce bien, pero me dio la impresión de que ella le iba a decir la verdad.-

_**-**_pronto vas a saber cómo fueron las cosas, por bocas de las víctimas, mientras que no se te olvide que nuestra prioridad es Natsu, y ya casi va a comenzar el show, al parecer todo está saliendo al pie de la letra, ya cumplimos nuestra parte, ahora faltan los otros dos que lo cumplan.- _**Decía Haku.**_

_**Meredy era consciente de que el plan era Natsu, pero aun así, se sentía muy triste y culpable por que le toco darle la información a Wendy, aunque ella cayó en cuenta en una cosa, de jellal sabia cual era el plan, pero…**_

-Haku, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer….

- ya pronto lo veras por tus propios ojos.- _**La mirada de Haku la asusto un poco, ya que era una segura pero con un poco de malicia.**_

_**Luego de eso Meredy se dispuso a seguir a Haku para saber qué era lo que Haku quería decir con show…**_

_**Gremio de Fairy Tail**_

_**Ahí estaba, la que quería saber la verdad, la que no podía creer lo que había escuchado de parte de Meredy, con la mirada cubierta en lágrimas, y sin el brillo de sus ojos…**_

_**-**_ díganme que es mentira, por favor.-_** susurraba Wendy.**_

_**-**_ Wendy que pasa, ¿estás bien?, ¿alguien te hizo algo?- _**Preguntaba preocupada Charle**_

_**Wendy al notar que le habían ignorado lo que había dicho, sin caer en cuenta que fue un susurro que a duras penas escucho ella, secando sus lagrimas, y mirando a Charle fijamente a los ojos, dándole a la gata un gran susto ya que su mirada irradiaba un gran odio volvió a hablar…**_

_**-**_dime charle, ¿tú sabes la ubicación de Grandine?-

_**Charle quedo echa una estatua al escuchar eso, sumándole el odio que irradiaba la mirada de Wendy hacia ella, la asustaba demasiado, ya que era la primera vez que ella veía esa mirada, le recordaba un poco a Natsu cuando este se enojaba, mientras tanto en sus pensamientos…**_

''_¿Qué hago?, al parecer Wendy se entero de la verdad, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién le dijo?, o ¿lo habrá sospechado?, no sé qué hacer si, le digo que no cabe la posibilidad de que quede como mentirosa si ella ya lo sabe, pero, si le digo que si se la ubicación de su Dragon, quedare tras de mentirosa, traicionera, por no haberle contada, mire por donde lo mire voy a perder al abrir mi boca''_

_**Mientras tanto, todos los presentes se sentían igual que Charle, aunque al parecer todos llegaron a una conclusión mental…**_

- ella ya sabe la verdad.- _**Pasaba por la mente de todos.**_

_**Aunque también, estaban muy preocupados de lo que pudiera responder Charle, aunque también ya eran conscientes de que se tenían que alistar para dar una gran explicación a Wendy, ya que ella posiblemente va a perder la confianza de ellos, si no es que ya la perdió…**_

_**-**_ estoy esperando una respuesta, charle.- _**volvió a preguntar Wendy en un tono de mucha seriedad.**_

''_perdóname Wendy, pero debo cumplir con lo que el maestro dijo''_

_-_ no, Wendy claro que no, ¿tú crees que te voy a esconder algo de esa tal magnitud?, ¿cómo pudiste llegar a siquiera pensar eso?- _**Dijo Charle.**_

_**Luego de esa respuesta, la mirada de todos fue de preocupación, se diría que angustia, ya que desafortunadamente para Charle, había escogido el camino más cruel…**_

_**A Wendy se le ensombreció la mirada, y con lagrimas volviendo a salir de sus ojos le contesto…**_

_**2 horas después**_

_**Bosque este de magnolia**_

_**Natsu había llegado hasta ese punto, decidió alejarse bastante del pueblo, para no ocasionar desorden y preocupación en sus habitantes, pero, había ya pasado algún tiempo en el que el dejo de sentir y oler la presencia de su perseguidor, luego de eso el tenso su cuerpo, y se recostó, mientras estaba viendo la gran luna llena que iluminaba esa noche, recordando lo que ese día había vivido con Lucy…**_

''_hoy fue un día espectacular con ella, me divertí mucho, espero que ella se haya divertido también, por lo menos me ayudo a olvidar un poco la situación con igneel, y ya recuperar el aliento''_

_**Mientras seguía recordando, se le vino a la cabeza un momento…**_

_No te alejes nunca de mi vida, Natsu…_

_**Esa frase dicha inconscientemente por Lucy lo alegraba bastante, luego otra vez en sus pensamientos…**_

_''ja, ¿será verdad ese sentimiento?''_

_**Y cayó en cuenta en una cosa…**_

_'' siempre a Lucy, la veo preocupada por lo de la renta…''_

_**Una sonrisa se le vino e hizo una promesa…**_

_''para tu cumpleaños, voy a invitarte a vivir conmigo, así ya no tendrás que preocuparte por pagar la renta y ya no te faltara nada, sino tendrás mas cosas, y nos tendrás a Happy y a mí siempre a tu lado, ya que esta próximo tu cumpleaños, te lo daré como regalo, como me muero por ver cómo será tu reacción''_

_**Luego de eso, Natsu dejando sus pensamientos un poco se dispuso a ver la luna de nuevo, al parecer él se iba a quedar ahí para evitar ser visto otra vez por su persecutor, pero…**_

_'' ¿Qué es este olor?, ¿otra vez la misma persona?, no, siento tres presencias mas''_

_**Y sin equivocarse Natsu, vio cuatro sombras, acercándose a él, era una mujer y tres hombres…**_

_- vaya, vaya, mira que hombre tan guapo y solo, ¿tienes alguna novia?, porque si no, no me molestaría ser tu mujer._

_**La chica veía con mucha lujuria a Natsu, a lo que le contesto…**_

_**-**__ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

_- ryu, ya detente, no vinimos aquí por eso.-_

_- discúlpame kiyoshi, vamos a acabar este trabajo rápido.- __**Respondió ryu.**_

_- ¿ustedes están buscando pelea contra mí?, ¿acaso no saben quién soy yo?- __** Contestaba muy amenazador Natsu.**_

_**-**__ salamander, ¿verdad?- __**con una sonrisa pregunto.**_

_**-**__ que quieren de mi, si solo buscan pelea, mejor déjenlo así.- __**sus manos empezaron a sacar fuego…-**__ no quiero volver cenizas a estúpidos como ustedes.-_

_-¿cenizas?, ¿si escuchaste takeshi lo que dijo? Jajaja.-_

_-claro yusei, que imbécil al subestimarnos.-_

_ **Una gran sonrisa salió de Natsu al terminarlos de escuchar, y con su pose de pelea les dijo…**_

_**-**__ entonces, vengan por mí.-_

_**Luego de eso los cuatro magos y Natsu empezaron a pelear, mientras ocurría eso, dos sombras estaban un poco alejadas de ellos, pudiendo observar la pelea, y una sombra con una gran sonrisa dijo…**_

_**-**__ Comienza la misión.-_

_**Al otro día**_

_**Casa de Lucy**_

_**Lucy y Levy, estaban empezándose a despertar poco a poco, en las calles había mucha gente, estaban haciendo mucho ruido, lo que las despertó definitivamente…**_

_**-**__¿Qué está pasando afuera?, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- __**Decía entredormida Lucy.**_

_**-**__ No sé, pero, no es común que este tan concurrido el lugar a tan tempranas horas.- __**Respondía Levy.**_

_**Cuando Lucy volteo a mirar el reloj mágico que poseía, vio que eran apenas las 6:45 am, y le entro un poco curiosidad el por qué había tanta gente haciendo ruido…**_

_**-**__vamos Levy-chan a revisar, ¿te parece?-_

_- antes de eso Lu-chan, ¿me puedes responder esta pregunta?-_

_- claro Levy, pregúntame lo que quieras.- __**Sonreía diciéndole a Levy**_

_- vas a decirle la verdad a Natsu, ¿cierto?-_

_**La sonrisa de Lucy cambio a una de angustia y preocupación, y agachando la mirada contesto…**_

_**-**__si…-_

_-puede que tengas razón, Levy, quizá si se dan las cosas, si puedo ver otra faceta de él que ni siquiera ninguno de ustedes conociera, además la alegría que da cada vez que sonríe es contagiosa, voy a apostar todo, ya que pase lo que tenga que pasar.-_

_**Aunque lo que dijo Lucy reconfortaba un poco a Levy, noto que le era difícil a Lucy el decirle lo que le dijo, pero estaba feliz de que por lo menos abrió los ojos y va a decirle la verdad a Natsu…luego de eso, Levy abraso a Lucy para darle confianza…**_

_**-**__ no te preocupes Lu-chan, todo va a salir bien, confía en mí, ¿sí?-_

_- sí, gracias, Levy-chan.-_

_**Luego de eso los ruidos de la gente de afuera se hacían más fuertes, al parecer había llegado más gente llegando, a lo que Lucy y Levy se cambiaron rápido y bajaron a mirar por que había tanto alboroto…**_

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- __** Dijo Lucy al ver muchas caras angustiosas, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de algunas personas…**_

_- ALGUIEN QUE LO SAQUE DE AHÍ.-_

_- ¿quién demonios hizo eso?, debe ser muy fuerte.-_

_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, es imposible que alguien lo dejara así.-_

_**Lo último que escucho Lucy le dio una punzada en su corazón, luego de tratar de ver que era lo que había en el canal lo vio, a Lucy se le formo una mirada de miedo y terror al ver lo que flotaba en el canal, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, y con un grito lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…**_

_**-**__¡NATSUUUUU!-_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, empieza la conclusión de esta primer saga, si les gusto el capitulo, háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews, ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia y me animan a seguirla haciendo, también agradezco a los que siempre me dejan sus opiniones de sus capítulos.**_

_**También, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de esta semana?, empezó con todo ¿no?, se vienen cosa muy buenas para la serie, ojala sea bueno el arco…**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hitomi kinomoto: **__me siento feliz que te haya gustado, al parecer las cosas se ponen muy feas, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos (^^)/_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **__jajaja, espero tu opinión de este capítulo haber qué me dices, todo está empeorando al parecer, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, Bye! (^^)/_

_**Steldark:**__ gracias, con eso quede satisfecho, logre transmitir el sentimiento, espero que en este capítulo también lo haya logrado, Bye! (^^)/_

_** : **__gracias, espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante, vamos a ver qué pasa después de estos sucesos. Saludos (^^)/_

_**Mikoblue: **__ola, vamos a ver que depara los siguientes capítulos, Lucy ya está decidida a contarle, pero… estoy feliz de que te guste esta historia, saludos (^^)/_

_**Nata: **__gracias, me hace muy feliz el que te guste esta historia, intentare ser más rápido para publicar los capítulos, saludos (^^)/_

_**Bien, no siendo más, hasta el otro capítulo, los despide natsu x777.**_


End file.
